Surprise!
by Ni-chan XD
Summary: Kisah gaje kakak-beradik merah kece yang dipaksa temannya masuk ke rumah hantu. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, kedua teman yang menyeret mereka itu menghilang. Ditengah kepanikan, bisakah mereka menghadapi 'kejutan-kejutan' yang akan menghampiri mereka? Friendship-Humor Horor (maybe?) RnR please XD [COMPLETE]
1. First Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akabane Karma (+Generation of Miracle &amp; 3-E Students)**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya**

**Extra Warning: Karena ini pertama kalinya Ni-chan bikin FF Crossover, maaf kalau mungkin ada sesuatu yang kurang :)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, kayaknya kau lagi bersemangat," tukas Nagisa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumus aljabar yang dijamin bisa bikin jenggot kebakar (?) itu dan memperhatikan temannya yang sedang asyik memainkan pisau karetnya.

"Hng? Gak tau nih, kok rasanya lagi semangat aja," jawab Karma sekenanya sambil masih asyik memainkan pisaunya. "Koro-sensei mana ya? Kok belum datang juga?"

"Paling dia masih asyik keliling dunia," jawab Itona dingin seperti biasa tanpa menoleh ke arah Karma.

"Itona-kun lagi apa?" tanya Nagisa penasaran melihat gerak-gerik temannya yang berambut _spike_ dengan warna_ platinum-blonde_ yang tertutup oleh bandana itu.

"Mau pulang." jawab Itona singkat lalu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan langsung ngeloyor pergi dari kelas 3-E sehingga yang tersisa hanya Nagisa dengan Karma.

"Nee~ Nagisa-kun, kita juga pulang yuk? Kayaknya Koro-sensei lupa kalau kita lagi pelajaran tambahan di sini. Itona-kun aja udah pulang. Lagian kau sudah catat materi di papan tulis kan?" ajak Karma.

"Hmm ... boleh saja sih," Nagisa menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya dan mengemas peralatannya dan menyusul Karma yang sudah ada di ambang pintu kelas 3-E.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun tumben gak dijemput?" tanya Nagisa yang menyadari kejanggalan. Temannya yang sugih (mungkin?) itu gak dijemput dengan limusin hitam andalan keluarganya.

"Nggak ... hari ini sopirnya nganterin Nii-san pergi bareng temen-temennya yang gaje itu #digaplok GoM. Jadi aku mau gak mau harus pulang sendiri," Karma angkat bahu. "Tapi gak papa kok, udah biasa. Kalau Nagisa-kun?"

"Aku biasanya ditunggu Nii-san di depan stasiun, tapi hari ini kayaknya dia nggak bisa nunggu untuk pulang bareng soalnya hari ini sekolahnya libur dan dia mau pergi keluar," jelas Nagisa.

"Nee~ pulangan ini kita sama-sama nggak ada rencana apa-apa kan?" Karma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Mau mampir dulu nggak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke hatiku."

"Karma-kun, tumben kau gombal," kata Nagisa yang masih pasang tampang tidak terkejut. Mungkin karena udah biasa (!?).

"Hehehe ... bercanda kok. Mau main ke rumahku nggak?" tawar Karma.

"Kupikir tidak apa karena Ibuku sedang pergi seminggu ini bersama Ayah," ucap Nagisa. "Boleh aku datang? Kayaknya ... mengganggu deh."

"Tentu saja boleh!" ucap Karma mantap. "Kau menginap juga tidak apa, soalnya kami nggak kekurangan kamar, malah kelebihan. Nii-san juga pulangnya nanti malam. Jadi sekalian saja kukenalkan sahabatku yang manis dan _shota_ ini padanya."

"Kau muji atau ngehina, Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa yang aura _bloodlust_-nya udah terkumpul di sekitar badannya, plus muncul hawa-hawa nggak enak juga nggak menyenangkan.

"Aku bercanda," kata Karma sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya secara bersamaan disertai cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Karma-kun, sebelum ke rumahmu, kita mampir aja dulu deh," ajak Nagisa saat aura dan hawanya sudah hilang.

"Kemana emangnya?"

"Umm ... gimana kalau ke Taman Bermain baru dekat Skytree itu? Aku dengar permainan dan wahananya seru-seru lho! Berani coba?" ajak Nagisa.

"Wah, boleh tuh. Memacu andrenalinku," kata Karma setuju.

.

.

.

"Hatchuuu~!"

"Kau kenapa, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise heran saat kawan kecil#dilempargunting nya itu bersin padahal udaranya nggak dingin-dingin amat, malah Kise tengah menikmati es krimnya. "Kau masuk angin?"

"Nggak. Rasanya beda," jawab Akashi sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Eh, _by the way_, Ryouta, kau mau nunjukin apaan?"

"Itu lho-ssu," kata Kise lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar brosur. "Aku dengar ada taman bermain baru di dekat Skytree. Main ke sana yok?" ajak Kise yang mendadak nampak seperti anak kecil.

"Oy! Ingat umur!" tegur Akashi.

"Ih! Akashicchi gak asyik! Udah ah! Gak apa-apa-ssu! Gak usah sok jaim deh, gak ada yang ngeliat kok! Soalnya Chokoracchi gak muncul di_ fic_ ini-ssu," kata Kise sambil menarik tangan Akashi yang mungil #plak.

"Gue gak lagi mikirin Suzukaze! Dan jangan tarik-tarik tangan gue, BakataRyouta~ (Bakatari: bodoh banget| BakataRyouta: Ryouta yang bego banget| Kise: _Hidoi-ssu~_!)!" teriak Akashi. Namun apa daya, dengan badan segede cabe gitu (Akashi: Author, lu ngajak berantem?| Ni-chan: *kabur*) mau gak mau ketarik juga.

Kise yang berhasil nyeret Akashi ke taman bermain pun tersenyum puas. Beda dengan makhluk (?) yang ditariknya yang udah nahan diri biar gak ngamuk di tempat umum dari tadi karena takut _image_-nya tercoreng.

"Puas nyeret aku sampai sini, Ryouta?"

"Belum-ssu. Temani aku masuk ke rumah hantu ya! Itu konon belum ada yang bisa menyelesaikan rutenya sampai akhir gara-gara udah _parno _duluan. Jadi rekor orang yang bisa masuk cuma 10 meter aja-ssu," jelas Kise.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Akashi kesel.

"Ya jelas peduli lah-ssu! Masa Akashicchi gak mau namanya terpampang di papan rekor Taman Bermain ini sebagai 'Si Merah yang Berhasil Melewati Rumah Hantu'?" tanya Kise.

"Sekalian aja, kau yang nyetak rekor 'Si 'KUNING' yang Berhasil Melewati Jamban Ter'WOW' Sedunia'," tampis Akashi sadis.

"Akashicchi _hidoi-ssu_! Masa aku disamain sama pup!" Kise mewek-mewek.

.

.

.

"Jadi pertama-tama kita naik wahana apa dulu, Nagisa-kun? Aku sih maunya_ jet coaster_ yang kecepatannya nyaingin Mach 20-nya Koro-sensei itu, katanya kecepatannya Mach 22," kata Karma sambil menunjuk_ jet coaster_ yang kecepatannya 'WOW' banget.

"G-gak deh, mending kita naik yang lain dulu," kata Nagisa.

"Kalau gitu kita naik Sky Tower yuk!" ajak Karma lagi-lagi mengajak Nagisa naik ke wahana yang serem. Sky Tower yang dipilih Karma itu 'lagi-lagi' berketinggian 2222 meter dan kecepatannya pun Mach 22.

"Gamau, Karma-kun," tolak Nagisa lagi.

"Kalau gitu-!" seru Karma namun Nagisa dengan cepat menyela.

"Kalau mau memacu andrenalin, kita ke rumah hantu aja," ucap Nagisa.

"Rumah hantu?" ulang Karma.

"Yup!" kata Nagisa sambil mengangguk mantap. "Ayo cepat, Karma-kun! Rumah hantunya di sana!" Nagisa udah ngacir ke bangunan gelap diantara tempat-tempat berkerlap-kerlip di Taman Bermain itu.

"Tunggu, Nagisa-kun! Kau serius mau ke rumah hantu?" tanya Karma setelah mengejar Nagisa yang kini sudah tiba di depan rumah hantu tersebut.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau menemaniku memasukinya kan, Karma-kun? Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau memecahkan rekor menyelusuri rute rumah hantu ini sampai selesai."

"Hah?" tanya Karma tidak mengerti.

"Iya, konon belum pernah ada yang bisa menyelesaikan rute rumah hantu ini, rekornya hanya 10 meter. Karena, ehm, di dalamnya yang jadi hantu bukan Om-Om atau Mbak-Mbak atau Cabe-Cabe yang pake _make-up_ menor dan menyamar jadi Om Pocong atau Mbak Kunti atau _Gender_-Uwoh, tapi ...," jelas Nagisa.

"Hantu asli, gitu maksudmu, Nagisa-kun?" potong Karma.

"Yupz! Karma-kun benar!" kata Nagisa. "Kita masuk sekarang aja yok!" ucap anak manis tanpa dosa itu sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu agar masuk ke rumah hantu.

"O-oke." kata Karma pasrah ditarik oleh kawan _shota_-nya.

.

.

.

"Wah, ternyata emang serem ya-ssu," kata Kise sambil menerawang langit-langit rumah hantu tersebut. Mereka baru berjalan sekitar 3 meter, tapi atmosfer di sana sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua sejoli tersebut merinding disko.

"Apa katamu? Ini sih kecil! Kita aja sudah dipinjemin senter sama yang punya ini rumah hantu!" kata Akashi bersikap sok berani, padahal dia sendiri hampir pipis di celana.

"Uh, aku gak kuattt... takut nih-ssu,"

"DIEM! Kan lo yang ngajak-ngajak gue ke rumah hantu sialan ini! Jadi lo gak boleh pergi sampai kita nyelesein rute rumah hantu gaje ini! Lo kira gue juga gak pengin pulang?!" teriak Akashi berusaha melepaskan rasa takutnya.

"Ta-tapi Akashicchi,"

"DIAM ATO LO GUE PECAT!"

"Eh!? Aku gak kerja sama Akashicchi-ssu!" protes Kise.

"DIAAAMM! Perintahku itu mutlak! Nggak boleh digubris lagi! Lo disini sampai selesai atau-!"

Pret... (Ehm, mohon _readers_ sekalian jangan anggap suara itu sebagai ledakan yang berasal dari pantat seseorang (baca: kentut), entah Akashi atau Kise, tapi itu adalah suara yang menandakan kalau senter yang dipegang Akashi sekarang mati).

"HUWAAAA~! Makin parah aja nih-ssu!" Kise mewek-mewek.

"Jangan bikin gue makin_ parno_, bakaaa~!" teriak Akashi.

"Mau gimana lagi-ssu,"

"JANGAN TERIAK! PAHAM?!"

"NGGAK-SSU~!"

"Grrrhhh~!" Emosi Akashi pun sudah sampai pada puncaknya, Pemirsah. Dan inilah acara yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Tabok-menabok! Akashi sudah siap dengan senter di tangannya untuk menggemplang kepala Kise. Tapi nggak tau kenapa, senternya nggak ngenain apa-apa. Kayak ngenain angin aja gitu, gak ada apa-apa.

"Lho? Ryouta?"

"..."

"Ryouta!"

"..."

"JAWAB GUE,_ BAKA_! PERINTAHKU ITU ABSOLUT!" Akashi masih aja teriak-teriak sendiri, ehm, mungkin dia sudah bisa diberikan gelar, orgil #dihujaningunting.

Sedetik kemudian, Akashi akhirnya benar-benar menyadari bahwa 'mungkin' temannya yang berisik itu memang sudah nggak ada ... hilang termakan oleh kegelapan rumah hantu ini.

"GYAAAAA~!" teriak Akashi lalu lari-lari di lorong rumah hantu itu.

_'Tahap pertama sukses-ssu, Kurokocchi'_

.

.

.

"Nagisa-kun, kau yakin mau masuk ... ehm, rumah hantu ini?" tanya Karma agak takut-takut, namun tetap _stay cool_, gak mau image_ cool_-nya tercoreng di depan sahabat baiknya yang 'sangat' baik ini sampai mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi rumah hantu yang paling dihindarinya.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kan asyik! Karma-kun takut?" tebak Nagisa.

"G-gak kok! Hehehe ... yuk, masuk aja!" ajak Karma.

Dan ... -eng-ing-eng- ..._ the moment of truth ..._

"Karma-kun nggak apa-apa?" tanya Nagisa heran ngeliat Karma yang udah kejang-kejang kayak lagi kesurupan aja, padahal belom dimasukin apa-apa gara-gara setannya sendiri takut sama dia.

"Nggak pa-pa kok! Toh, kan ada senter," kata Karma belagak sok _cool_ (emang _cool_ kok!) biar gak ketahuan kalau dia lagi takut setengah mati.

"Duh, serem banget nih," gumam Nagisa sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Iya kan? Nagisa-kun mau keluar aja?" tawar Karma yang sebenernya mau modus keluar juga.

"Wah, iya tuh! Habisnya aku takut kalau lama-lama di sini. Tapi Karma-kun di sini sampai rute akhir ya! Karma-kun kan pemberani!" kata Nagisa dihiasi dengan senyumnya yang aduhaiii... (entah _kawaii _atau _kowaii_)

_*Gulp*_ Karma menelan ludah. Masa dia harus nyelesein rute rumah hantu legendaris ini sendirian tanpa kawan baiknya yang mengusulkan ide terpujinya masuk ke sini?

"_Jaa nee_, Karma-kun! Bertahan sampai akhir ya!" Nagisa melambaikan tangan lalu segera keluar lewat pintu masuk. Samar-samar Karma melihat ada orang yang juga berambut biru di luar rumah hantu tersebut.

_'Mungkin perasaanku aja ...'_ gumam Karma angkat bahu lalu dengan enggan dia pun menyelusuri rumah hantu itu tanpa tau ada sebuah_ 'surprise'_ beraneka ragam di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Duh ... Ryouta pake acara ngilang-ngilang lagi! Jangan-jangan dia diculik sama makhluk gaje di sini? Ahh ... gak mungkin ah! Paling dia kabur! Huh, awas aja kalo dia balik untuk sujud-sujud minta maaf sekalipun gak akan kuampuni!" umpat Akashi.

Akashi sudah berhasil masuk sedalam 15 meter, dan dari sinilah tantangan bermula. Akashi pun mendapat _'surprise'_ pertama dari ...

"Hallo Bang Cebol, lagi sendirian?"

"HAH?! Siapa yang LO panggil CEBOL?!" tanya Akashi berang sambil menengok ke belakang. Tapi alangkah kerennya (?) muka Akashi setelah melihat kalau yang menyapanya itu seorang (cowok/cewek?) berkulit hitam, memakai baju kantoran yang sudah lusuh dan robek-robek, dari kaki sampai lehernya semuanya utuh meski ada sedikit bercak-bercak merah, namun ... yang membuat Akashi kaget bukan kepalang adalah ... orang itu nggak punya kepala!

"HUWAAAAA~!" Akashi langsung cabut.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAA~!"

Sebuah jeritan misterius terdengar di telinga cowok kece berambut merah dan beriris _gold_ itu. Spontan bulu kuduk cowok kece itu berdiri semua. Untung aja gak keliatan kayak landak.

"Hiiihh! Jeritan apa pula tuh. Kok kayaknya aku kenal suara itu," gumam Karma berusaha menahan rasa takutnya. "Ah, paling cuma kecoak yang kerasukan kali ya. Hehehe ..."

Hohoho ... jangan senang dulu, Karma,_ 'surprise'_ pertama untukmu akan segera datang ...

"Nii-san ... tolongin aku, Nii-san ...," sebuah suara parau mengagetkan Karma.

"Hah? Tolongin apa, Dek?" tanya Karma yang dengan pintarnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan matanya hampir loncat begitu tau siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku ... aku ... kehilangan mataku ... Nii-san ... pernah liat nggak?" tanya anak itu. Biar Author jelaskan seperti apa 'anak' yang sedang berhadapan dengan Karma. Dia berambut _platinum-blonde_ acak-acakan. Badannya sempoyongan dan seperti hendak ambruk, tangannya terlihat habis teriris oleh pisau tajam karena darah segar masih setia mengalir di tangannya. Juga yang terpenting, dia tidak mempunyai kedua bola mata, kosong aja gitu.

"E-eh!" Karma yang awalnya udah mau cabut masih sempet-sempetnya tanya lagi. "Emang matamu modelnya kayak gimana?"

"Mataku ... warnanya ... kuning gitu, atau _gold_ juga bisa ... mirip-mirip ... dengan mata Nii-san ... Boleh ... aku minta ... sepasang?" pintanya polos.

"Akan aku berikan kalau aku punya dua pasang! Tapi aku cuma punya sepasang, jadi maap, GAK BISA KUBERIKAN!" seru Karma lalu langsung cabut karena gak sudi matanya diperlakukan kayak sepatu yang bisa dimintai sepasang-dua pasang. "AAAAHHHH~!"

.

.

.

"AAAAHHHH~!"

"Suara apaan tuh?" pikir Akashi. "Masa bodo, aku mau cepat keluar dari rumah hantu sialan ini terus pulang dan bobok!"

Akashi masih aja terus mengumpat tanpa sadar ada bayangan melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akashi baru aja menyadari tapi udah terlambat dan ... BRUUUUKKK!

"AWWW! Apa-apaan sih!" teriak Akashi yang kesakitan abis jatuh gara-gara tabrakan super barusan.

"_Ittai_ ... lho, Nii-san?"

"Karma? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Akashi heran bagaimana bisa adiknya tersayang dan terimudh di dunia ini bisa ada di home-sweet-home ini bersamanya.

"Jalan-jalan." jawab Karma acuh tak acuh sambil membuang muka. "Nii-san sendiri?"

"Aku juga jalan-jalan! Jangan salah paham ya! Aku nggak diseret-seret sama temenku untuk masuk ke rumah hantu sialan ini! Malah aku yang nyeret-nyeret dia! Dan ujung-ujungnya sekarang dia malah ngabur!" jelas Akashi berentet-rentet yang malah menjelaskan kalo dia yang diseret-seret sama temennya.

"Oh, kalo itu aku juga sama," balas Karma.

"Hah? Kau juga?!"

Karma mengangguk singkat. "Cepet pulang yok, Nii-san. Aku nggak mau lama-lama di sini."

"Kau pikir aku mau lama-lama di sini?!" Akashi bersungut-sungut. Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan menyelusuri rute rumah hantu itu.

"Kok serem banget yaa ...," ucap Karma saat melihat langit-langit rumah hantu tersebut yang dihiasi oleh kain-kain sobek yang menambah kesan angker. "Siapa sih, yang bikin rumah hantu beginian? Kurang kerjaan banget."

"Karma, simpan ocehan gak gunamu itu pas kita keluar dari sini! Sekarang fokus dulu! Salah-salah ntar kau diculik sama makhluk-makhluk gini kayak temenku!" Akashi memperingatkan.

"Hah? Emang temen Nii-san kenapa?" tanya Karma kepo.

"Ah! Tau ah, gelap!"

"Gelap ya Mas? Perlu aku kasih ramuanku ini biar kau bisa melihat?" tanya sebuah suara aneh yang sontak membuat kakak-adik itu merinding disko.

"Karma, kau dengar gak?" tanya Akashi gemeteran.

"Denger lah! Emang aku congek!" balas Karma yang juga merinding.

"Mas ... ini ramuannya ...," ucap seseorang pelan dari belakang Akashi dan Karma. Hampir aja mereka lompat saking kagetnya. Seorang perempuan bertopi panjang dan berjubah hitam pekat itu menyerahkan sebotol ramuan berwarna pelangi pada mereka. "Jangan dibuka sebelum berhasil melewati rumah hantu ini sampai selesai yah ..." ujarnya lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"O-oke ...," Karma menerima ramuan itu dengan agak takut-takut. "Kok rasanya aku kenal suara itu ya ... Nii-san, lanjut yuk?"

"Iyalah! Ayok!" kata Akashi.

Mereka pun kembali menyelusuri rumah hantu tersebut meski tau bakal ada _'surprise-surprise'_ gaje lain yang akan dipersembahkan khusus untuk mereka. Mereka berhasil gak ya, melewati rumah hantu gaje itu? XD

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hahaha, alurnya jadi gaje gini. Pokoknya intinya sekarang Akashi dan Karma lagi 'jalan-jalan' di rumah hantu 'gaje'. Ini FF yang Ni-chan buat untuk selingan saja :3 (buatnya main-main &amp; hasilnya juga main-main XD). Buat yang nungguin FF 'Two Different Sides', akan Ni-chan ****_update_**** secepatnya setelah UN selesai. Jangan lupa ya, Minna :3 ****_Review please~_****!**


	2. Second Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Chapter 2**

**-Second Surprise-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akabane Karma**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Aduh, ini rumah hantu mana ujungnya sih," pikir Akashi yang udah capek jalan-jalan di lorong rumah hantu itu. Jangankan pintu keluar, setitik cahaya matahari pun tak terlihat, sebagai sumber penerangan, kakak-adik itu hanya bermodalkan ponsel mereka.

"Kayaknya nggak ada ujungnya deh ...," sahut Karma sambil tolah-toleh ke samping kiri-kanannya ... dan tak lupa ke belakang, takut ada _'surprise'_ lain yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hush! Gak boleh bilang gitu! Ingat adekku sayang, tercintah, terganteng sedunia, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu doa!" kata Akashi yang mendadak jadi entah alim atau alay, membuat Karma _sweatdrop_.

"Ya, terus gimana ini, dari tadi kayaknya cuma muter-muter doang. Bener gak sih, rekornya cuma 10 meter? Atau ..." ucap Karma tertahan.

"Atau apa?" tanya Akashi kepo.

"...atau yang sudah masuk ke sini lebih dari 10 meter nggak bisa kembali lagi ...," kata Karma dengan nada horor yang bikin Akashi bergidik.

"Jangan pasang tampang jelek kayak gitu dong! Kita juga harus cari cara biar bisa capcus dari sini!" kata Akashi takut-takut, namun dia berusaha sebisa mungkin memasang tampang maskulinnya agar harga dirinya yang sangat dicintainya tidak jatuh di depan adiknya.

"Nii-san takut ya?" goda Karma.

"_Urusai_! Kau juga kan?!" tampis Akashi.

"Gak kok!"

"Bohong!"

"Nii-san yang bohong!"

Yah, kini bisa kita simpulkan kalau mereka berdua sama-sama takut. XD

"Ah, daripada adu mulut gak guna gini, kita lanjut aja!" Akashi mengakhiri perang mulut itu lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri rumah hantu itu. Sampai disini belum ada tantangan yang berarti, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. XD

"Kalian ... berdua ...," Tiba-tiba aja suara mistis itu mengejutkan kakak-beradik merah itu.

DEG!

"Y-ya?" tanya kakak-adik itu sambil menengok berbarengan ke sumber suara itu. Nggak taunya suara itu berasal dari seorang berambut hitam kehijauan, berkacamata, memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan Semangat!, tapi terlihat sudah luntur seperti ditulis dengan tinta merah atau lebih tepatnya ... darah? Dia tampak sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dengan cairan yang dia pakai untuk menulis kata di ikat kepalanya.

"K-kenapa ya?" tanya Karma takut-takut.

"Aku tebak ... kalian ... peringkat 1 ... di sekolah kalian ... kan ..?" tanya orang itu dengan nada monoton yang terkesan horor.

"I-iya! Kenapa?!" tanya Akashi.

"Hmm ... kau ... Akashi Seijuurou ... dari ... SMA Rakuzan ... bukan? Dan kau ... Akabane Karma ... dari ... SMP Kunugigaoka ... kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk masing-masing orang yang bersangkutan.

"Iya! Kenapa?"

"Hmmm ... aku akan memberitahu ramalan hidup kalian berikutnya ... Akashi Seijuurou ... kau akan mendapat kekalahan pertama di hidupmu, setelah ini ..," kata orang itu sambil membacakan isi sebuah kertas. "Juga ... Akabane Karma ... kau akan bersaing ketat dengan seseorang ..."

"Nii-san, kau percaya gak?" bisik Karma.

"Kayaknya dia gak bisa dipercaya," balas Akashi.

"HOY! DIAM DAN DENGARKAN!" seru orang itu kesal. "Huft, _mattaku_, kalian benar-benar anak jenius dalam hal belajar serta olahraga, dan juga bego."

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BEGO?!" aum kakak-beradik itu bersamaan.

"Aku nggak bego! Kalau mau dibilang bego, itu Kakakku ini!" kata Karma nggak sopan sambil menunjuk kakak tercintanya.

"Hey! Adik kurang ajar! Ngajak berantem di sini, Nii-san ladeni!" teriak Akashi sambil mencabut guntingnya dari dalam saku.

"Hoo ... ayo aja! Kau memang kakakku, tapi ternyata aku lebih tinggi darimu," kata Karma mendesis meremehkan. Empat sudut siku-siku pun remsi muncul di kepala merah Akashi.

"Oke, kuakui aku harus sayang pada adikku yang paling ganteng dan unyu di dunia ini (iyalah, cuma satu-satunya). Tapi kau juga harus hormat pada kakakmu, BaKarma!" seru Akashi.

"HAH? Kau bilang apa, BAkashi Nii-san?!" Empat sudut siku-siku juga muncul di kepala merah Karma dan refleks dia langsung mencabut pisau (baca: asli) dari _knife case_-nya.

"HIAAHHH!"

"HUAAHHH!"

_CRING!_ Kedua pisau itu saling bersilangan.

"Heh, kau lumayan juga, Karma," Akashi menyeringai tipis sambil menghindari tusukan pisau adiknya itu dengan menampisnya dengan gunting merahnya yang berkilauan (All: kok bisa?| Ni-chan: iyalah, secara dia sikat sehari 4 kali. Pas bangun pagi, sebelum makan, setelah makan, dan sebelum tidur (emang sikat gigi?!)).

"Hee ... _arigatou~_ Nii-san juga," ucap Karma membalas seringaian kakaknya.

_Cring! Tang! Cring! Tang! Cring! Tang! _

"_URUSAIIII~!_"

"Eh?" Akashi dan Karma otomatis menghentikan acara berantem gaje mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ya, tentu saja orang yang berambut hitam kehijauan dan memakai ikat kepala dengan tinta darah tukang ramal tadi.

"Dasar, kalian memang kakak-beradik terunik yang aku tau. Buruan sudah sana selesaikan rumah hantu ini! Kalian lama-lama di sini bikin aku pusing-nanodayo!" ucapnya yang mendadak OOC.

"Eh? Yaudah deh ... pergi yok, Karma," kata Akashi. "Kita ribut di tempat lain aja."

"Ayok ..,"

"_Mattaku_ ... Bener-bener deh, aku ingin hari ini cepat berakhir-nanodayo ..," gumam orang itu pelan, namun ternyata tak cukup pelan untuk didengar oleh telinga Akashi yang setajam gajah #splak

_'Rasanya aku kenal logat orang itu ... rasanya aku juga kenal suara khasnya ... umm ... siapa ya?'_ pikir Akashi heran, namun dia akhirnya tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan kembali berjalan.

Kini kakak-beradik merah itu sudah sampai di pertengahan rute rumah hantu itu. Apakah dari sini tantangan sesungguhnya dimulai? Hmm ... _let's go check it out!_ XD

Kini kakak beradik merah kece (dan oh, dan yang satu dijuluki Si Pendek #dilempargunting) itu sedang berada di hadapan sebuah cermin tua berbingkai hitam, ujungnya terlihat sedikit retak dan kaca itu debuan karena mungkin sudah lama dipajang di sana.

"Wah, ini kayaknya cermin mahal nih," komentar Karma saat memandang cermin itu.

"Emang kau mau bawa pulang? Di rumah kan udah banyak cermin," kata Akashi bingung.

"Ih! Siapa yang mau bawa pulang?! Seperti yang Nii-san bilang, di rumah kita sudah banyak cermin, aku cuma tertarik dengan harganya kalau kita jual," kata Karma yang mendadak tanduk muncul di atas kepala merahnya. "Barang antik gini, pasti dapet duit banyak kalo digadaikan ... khekhekhe ..."

"Karma, jangan terlalu mata duitan deh. Toh, udah banyak duit di rumah," kata Akashi.

"Mendapatkannya dari hasil 'usaha' sendiri lebih menyenangkan!" kata Karma sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya lalu bersiap untuk mengangkut cermin itu. Tapi tepat sebelum tangan Karma menyentuh cermin itu ...

"WAAAAA~!" teriak Karma lalu lari pontang-panting meninggalkan Akashi.

"Loh? Kenapa, Karma? Gak jadi angkut ini cermin?" tanya Akashi heran. "Dasar adek ngerepotin, emang apaan sih, yang perlu ditaku-!" Mata Akashi nyaris loncat dari tempatnya saat melihat bayangan di cermin itu, yang terpantul bukanlah bayangan dirinya yang kece, melainkan seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah robek-robek, terlihat sayatan dari sobekan seragamnya itu, ditambah darah segar mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, tak lupa kepalanya pun bocor dan ...

"AUTHOR SIALAAANNN! GUE GAK NANYA, SOMPRET! HUWAAAA~!" teriak Akashi menyumpah-nyumpahi Author dengan ikhlas lalu langsung menyusul adiknya. "KARMAAA! TUNGGU AKUUU!"

_'Hihihi ... mengusili 'Aka' bersaudara ternyata menyenangkan juga,'_

"Haaahhh ... haaahh ...,"

"Huahhhh ... apaan ... itu tadih ..."

"Gak mau tau ah! Kau pakai lari-lari segala lagi! Susah ngejernya tau!" Akashi menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Nii-san apaan sih?! Perasaan dari tadi _sensi _banget. Jalan sendiri aja repot. Aku aja nggak keberatan, harus lari maraton duluan," kata Karma kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang diperkirakan akan muncul 1 _scoop _es krim.

"Udah! Jangan banyak bacot! Ayo kita teruskan!" kata Akashi. Karma yang masih bersungut-sungut pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kakaknya.

"Plis deh ... udah 1 jam kita jalan-jalan di sini kok belum ada jalan keluar," ucap Karma.

"Authornya gak mau ngasih pintu keluarnya sekarang, katanya dia gak rela kita dilepasin gitu aja, soalnya kalau kita udah berhasil keluar, _fic_ ini kan bakal tamat," jelas Akashi. "Kayaknya dia belum puas nyiksa kita."

"Heh, aku banyak yang suka juga ya. Ya, gak pa-pa deh, secara itu ... resiko orang tamvan," kata Karma yang mendadak narsis sambil menaruh jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di bawah dagu, sedangkan ketiga jari lainnya ditekukkan.

"Ini bukan waktunya narsis, Adikku Sayang!" Akashi menggaplok kepala adiknya ter'sayang' dengan _stick baseball_.

"ADOOOOHHH!" teriak Karma kini sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tumbuh 2 _scoop _es krim. "Nii-san apa-apaan sih! Sakit tau!"

"Justru itu! Biar ngena! Dan kau kapok agar gak berani kurang ajar pada kakakmu yang selalu benar ini!" kata Akashi sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan dagunya terangkat, betul-betul pose orang songong #splak.

"Ah! Nii-san ternyata gak sayang sama aku!" Karma merengut lalu memalingkan muka, kalau mau dibilang, dia manis banget! XD

"Kapan aku bilang aku sayang sama kamu?!" tanya Akashi.

"Heleh, sering keles! Liat aja kalimat-kalimat diatas. Berapa kali Authornya bilang 'Akashi menggaplok kepala adiknya ter'sayang''? Sayang apa-apaan? Authornya salah tik tuh!" protes Karma.

"Iyalah! Pasti dia salah ketik! Mana mungkin aku mau sayang sama adik yang keras kepala dan suka menantang (plus lebih tinggi dari)-ku ini! Mimpi aja deh!" dengus Akashi ikut memalingkan muka. Aduh, mereka sama-sama manis deh! XD

"Hmph!"

"Humft!"

"Maap Bang, itu ... _stick baseball_-nya punyaku Bang ..,"

"Hah? Punyamu yah? Oh, sori. Nih, gue bali-!" kata Akashi tertahan.

"AAAAAAAA!" Mereka berdua pun kembali maraton sehat lagi (Akashi ft. Karma: SEHAT PALELU!).

Dengan begini ... perselisihan Akashi dan Karma di rumah hantu pun dimulai! Mereka masih berjalan bersama tapi 'ogah' mengobrol dan bercanda akrab seperti tadi, malah sekarang mereka saling melirik sinis (Ni-chan: yaelah, cuma masalah sepele dibesar-besarin ...| Akashi ft. Karma: yang ngebesar-besarin itu lo!). Hal ini semakin parah ketika lorong tersebut bercabang dua.

"Aku ke kanan!" ucap Karma ketus tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Suka-suka deh. Tapi aku gak mau nemenin, kau ke sana aja sendiri! Aku ke kiri," ucap Akashi dingin lalu segera masuk ke lorong kiri, disusul dengan Karma yang masuk ke lorong kanan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan kalau mereka jalan sendiri,_ 'surprise'_ yang akan datang juga terlihat lebih seram.

"Gak ada yang minta, keles!" kata Karma membalas perkataan kakaknya.

"Terserah!"

Mereka pun bersilangan jalan ...

'Surprise'_ yang akan datang akan terlihat semakin lebih seram ..._

_Karena mereka kini mengambil jalan yang berbeda ..._

**~To Be Continued~**

**Oke, di****_ chapter_**** kali ini klimaksnya Akashi sama Karma lagi ngambek-ngambekan di rumah hantu. Sesuai request Rkyu-san, Ni-chan buat Akashi sama Karma berantem. Akhirnya Ni-chan _update_ juga. _Arigatou _buat yang sabar menunggu. Gimana hasilnya? ****_Gomen_**** kalo jelek yah ^^v ****_Saa~! Minna! Review please!_**** XD**


	3. Third Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Chapter 3**

**-Third Surprise-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akabane Karma (+ berbagai teman (usil) yang nyamar)**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya. Gak butuh flame!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Huh, dasar Adek asem, kakak sendiri dilawan. Mending kalau kakaknya jelek dan gak pinter, ini kakaknya udah kece, pinter, baik, dan selalu benar ditentang. Huh!" Akashi ngambek sambil terus berjalan. Sesekali dia menendang batu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Akashi melihat-lihat sekitarnya, yah, tidak ada yang berubah semenjak dia tadi jalan bersama Karma, hanya saja, hawa-hawanya agak berbeda. Juga ditambah dengan cahayanya yang tambah minim karena hanya menggunakan satu ponsel saja.

"Duh, harusnya aku bawa _smartphone_, bukan ponselku yang_ flip_," keluh Akashi saat dia menggunakan ponselnya yang kini cahayanya semakin minim itu. "Kampret, di sini malah baterainya abis." protes Akashi saat ponselnya _blank _tanda _low batt_. Salah si empunya ponsel juga sih, baterainya gak di-_charge_. "Mau gimana lagi,"

Akashi pun berjalan menyusuri rumah hantu itu dengan enggan. Dalam pikirannya saat ini, dia mungkin memilih lorong yang salah, karena suasananya lebih seram dari yang tadi.

"Dasar Karma kupret, gue ditinggalin di sini sendirian, dia malah enak-enakan di lorong tetangga," Akashi mendengus kesal dan menyumpah-nyumpahi adiknya tercinta (Akashi: bisa gak sih, lo hapus kata 'tercinta' itu?! *ngamuk*| Ni-chan: loooh, itu kan kenyataan?).

"Dek, jangan ngalangin jalan Dek, tapi kamu imut banget yaaa, kecil-kecil kayak cabe rawit, kalau jadi sambal petai sedap nih," gurau seseorang di belakang Akashi yang langsung membuat si empunya badan marah.

"Heh! Lo kalo mau bilang gue 'PENDEK' ya bilang aja! Gak usah sok pakai bahasa 'imut' atau 'kecil' deh!" seru Akashi ngamuk.

"Ya maap deh Dek, habisnya itu kan kenyataan," katanya polos dan langsung nusuk ke hati Akashi yang paling dalam.

"DENGER YA! GUE GAK PENDEK! ADEK GUE AJA YANG KETINGGIAN! LAGIAN CUMA BEDA 2 SENTI KOK!" teriak Akashi berentet-rentet sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 'orang' yang sedang bicara dengannya. Spontan Akashi langsung _connect_ dan menyadari kalau 'orang' yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu adalah raksasa (setinggi kurang-lebih dua meter) berambut ungu gelap, mukanya -ralat- sekujur tubuhnya pucat seputih kertas. Dia cuma memakai baju -ralat- kain yang sudah robek-robek, untung-untung nggak ada sesuatu yang kaya akan 'hemoglobin' keluar dari tubuhnya, namun ... yang bikin Akashi panik adalah, di badan 'orang' itu ada KECOAK! Ya, kecoak segede tikus clurut gede warna hitam legam.

"GYAAAAAAAA~!" Akashi langsung cabut.

"Eh? Aka-chin kenapa sih? Ini kan cuma ..," ucap 'orang' itu terheran-heran sambil menunjuk sesuatu di badannya yang diyakini Akashi sebagai 'kecoak' itu lalu angkat bahu dan merogoh _smartphone_-nya. "Ya sudah deh ... ey! Kuro-chin! Nagi-chin! Kapan ini selesainya sih? Aku udah lapar, mau makan."

.

.

.

"Dimana-mana seorang Kakak nggak akan pernah nabok kepala adeknya dengan _stick baseball_ dengan kasar macam itu! Apaan sih!? Aku gak ada salah apa-apa kok," gerutu Karma sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis ditabokin kakaknya tercinta (Karma: jangan bawa-bawa 'tercinta'-nya ke aku juga dong! *ngamuk*| Ni-chan: oi! Kalian berdua ini emang nggak bisa jujur soal isi hati *gak _mirror_*).

Karma menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali berjalan. Sesekali kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Batu? Begitulah pikir Karma. Karena dia pensaran dengan apa yang diantuknya, dia pun mengambilnya dan meneranginya dengan cahaya dari ponselnya.

"Ini batu ... kok gede banget ya?" ucap Karma tapi iris _gold_-nya hampir copot ketika mengetahui apa yang dipegangnya.

"Hei Bro, gimana nilai Matematika lo akhir-akhir ini? Ningkat gak?"

"A-A-A-A-A-!" seru Karma tertahan-tahan saat melihat yang barusan dipegangnya, yang langsung dilemparnya dan 'benda' itu pun menubruk dinding dengan indah. "Huft! Hampir mati jantungan aku. Ah ... itu tadi cuma khayalan doang kan? Fantasiii~" tanggap Karma enteng sok seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bukan fantasi Bro, ini beneran kok. Lama gak ketemu ya, gimana kabar lo di kelas E?" tanya 'benda' yang kini sudah ada di depan Karma. Biar Author jelaskan seperti apa 'benda' itu. Itu berupa seorang cowok kece dengan muka tamvan, rambutnya berwarna oranye pendek yang tergerai halus. Matanya yang sipit berwarna ungu. Iya, kece sih kece, tapi ... KALO CUMA KEPALA AJA KAN JADI GAK OKE! (suara hati Ni-chan)

"SA-SA-SA-SA-SA!" seru Karma tersendat-sendat, dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dan ikhlas sang 'Kepala'. "NOOOOO~!" teriak Karma refleks nendang kepala itu kuat-kuat dan dia pun langsung berlari kencang.

_'Dasar Karma gak tau diri, capek-capek aku buatin kepala ini, malah dirusakin.'_

_'Oi! Lain kali jangan buat dengan aku sebagai modelnya dong! Aku nggak sudi kepalaku ditendang-tendang sama Si Merah itu kayak gitu!'_

_'Ya mau gimana lagi? Aku kan udah jadi hantu tanpa mata, gak asyik dong, kalo aku juga yang jadi hantu kepala. Kalo kamu kan, tampang aja udah nyeremin, cocok dapat peran jadi hantu kayak gini.'_

_'DIEM!'_

.

.

.

"Fuuuh ... tenang, Seijuurou, tenang, itu cuma ilusi, fatamorgana aja, anggap saja oasis, hehehe ..," kata Akashi ngawur sambil mengelus-elus dadanya mencoba melupakan 'sosok' tadi. "Hmm, aku jadi kepo Karma lagi ngapain di sebelah. Ah, pasti dia sudah pingsan. Huh, biarin ah, ntar pasti juga bisa keluar sendiri."

Akashi dengan songongnya langsung kembali berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung terhenti secara mekanik. Akashi juga heran, kakinya berhenti tanpa dia perintah. Kini dia menurunkan dagunya dan berpikir.

_'Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya ... repot juga, aku pasti dimarahi Tou-san,' _pikir Akashi._ 'Balik aja kali ya," _

Tapi Akashi langsung menghentikan langkahnya lagi._ 'Tapi ntar kalau aku ketemu sama 'orang itu' lagi gimana? Hemm ..,'_ Akashi kembali berpikir. _'Gak jadi deh, ntar malah aku yang mati duluan. Adikku 'tercinta', semoga kau selamat ...'_

Kemudian Akashi selaku kakak yang baik membayangkan bila Karma, adiknya tersayang itu melalui lorong yang salah dan kini terjebak di sekumpulan hantu gaje khas Taman Bermain ini, maka Karma hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan dan meneriakkan nama kakaknya dan tak lupa 'LONTONG!', -ralat- 'TOLONG!', maka Akashi akan langsung menerobos ke lorong sebelah dengan menubruk dinding di samping kanannya dan langsung menghadang makhluk-makhluk gaje itu dan melindungi adiknya tercinta sambil berlagak layaknya superhero yang sedang melindungi kekasihnya (Ni-chan: ah, kayaknya ada yang salah deh, harusnya kan ini dibilang 'Setan ngelindungin setan'| Akashi ft. Karma: DUA-DUANYA SAMA AJA! KAMI GAK MAHO, BAKAUTHOR!).

"Ahh ... gak mungkin kan?" Akashi segera menghapus bayang-bayang fantasinya dari pikirannya. "Lagian Karma aja berani mau melukaiku dengan pisau asli, pasti dia juga bisa berhadapan dengan hantu-hantu _cemen_ itu."

Gruyuuuukkk ... Tampaknya perut Akashi sudah teriak-teriak minta sesuatu.

"Kampret lo, Ryouta! Kau ngajak-ngajak aku ke rumah hantu sebelum kita sempat makan siang!" gerutu Akashi sambil memegangi perutnya yang ngeraung-raung minta makan.

"Lapar ya Mas? Aku ada bakso enak nih," ucap seseorang yang dari suaranya terdengar seprti perempuan.

"Eh, oh, benarkah? Senangnya~! Aku mau satu mangkok ya Mbak!" kata Akashi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Beres Mas! Langsung saja, ini, silakan dinikmati," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan nampan yang berisi semangkok makanan 'yang mirip' bakso. Saking kegirangannya Akashi nggak menyadari kalau makanan 'yang mirip' bakso itu sedikit (baca: sangat) berberda dari bakso yang asli.

"_ITADAKIMAAASU_!" seru Akashi yang lalu berniat menusuk sebuah bulatan yang diyakininya adalah pentol, namun saat bulatan itu bergerak dan berbalik, manik_ ruby_ milik Akashi nyaris loncat dan juga terdampar di kuah bakso (bajakan) yang berupa darah itu, dan yang terpenting, yang barusan mau Akashi cucuk adalah ... MATA! Ya, mata. Irisnya berwarna _gold_ pucat, hampir seperti putih, cahayanya meredup, dan sorotnya membuat Akashi bergidik. "HUAAAAAA~!" Akashi langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Perempuan tadi menyeringai. _'Hihi, nggak kusangka bakat memasakku yang selalu dijelek-jelekin akhirnya berguna juga.'_

.

.

.

"Karma, pokoknya lu tenang aja! Tenang dan sabar, nggak bakal ada apa-apa kok, yang ada cuma pintu keluar," kata Karma berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang masih _parno_ gegara ngeliat kepala rivalnya. "Humm ... Nii-san di sebelah ya? Ahh ... Nii-san kan kayak gitu, nggak bisa diharapin deh, biarin aja, biar kutunjukkan kehebatan junior padanya!"

Karma melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah, Karma berhenti. Kenapa?

_'Kalau Nii-san kenapa-kenapa, aku bisa dibunuh Tou-san kan?! Nginget nilai Nii-san selalu sedikit lebih bagus dari aku. Nanti kalau Nii-san mati, aku yang disuruh belajar mati-matian dan dikasih les privat 24 jam, huh, gak mau ah,' _batin Karma._ 'Apa aku balik aja ya?'_

Dan Karma sebagai adik yang coretberbakticoret dan sayang (namun _tsundere_) pada kakaknya pun berpikir bila kakaknya yang kece dan penakut (Ni-chan: lu juga sama aja| Karma: diem lu!) itu dikeroyok sama hantu-hantu itu, lalu meneriakkan namanya dan nggak lupa "HELEEEEMMM!' -ralat- "HELEEEEPPP!", apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menerobos ke dinding kiri dan langsung berlagak kayak Power Ranger sang Pahlawan Kesiangan?

"Hah, mana mungkin dah?" Karma segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. "Nii-san kan julukannya 'Pendekar Gunting', mana mungkin _KO_ sama hantu-hantu gaje itu."

Karma berhenti karena dia ngerasa mendengar suara-suara aneh. Bukan ketawanya Mbak Kunti, atau loncatannya Om Pocong, tapi...

"Siapa tuh? Aku tau kok, kau disitu! Cepat keluar? Bebuang waktu aja!" tantang Karma sambil menekuk-luruskan jari telunjuknya, isyarat 'ayo-sini-lu-berani-ngadepin-gue-gue-ini-jago-kelahi-loh'.

"Hoo~ kayaknya kau sudah mengetahuiku. Tch, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Padahal aku mau menyiapkan jebakan untukmu," jawab sebuah suara mistis yang sepertinya datang dari depan Karma.

"Heee~ kukira kau hantu penakut yang _cemen_, nggak taunya punya nyali juga. Hebat juga kau," kata Karma mendesis meremehkan.

"Apa kau masih bisa meremehkanku setelah melihat wujudku, Karma _Teme_?" seru suara mistis itu menggema, dan tampaknya terdengar kesal. Karma sedikit merinding, tapi belum memasuki tahap disko (?).

"Da-darimana kau tau namaku hah?!"

"Ohohoho, jadi kau sudah ketakutan?"

"Heh, jangan sok deh! Menunjukkan muka saja belum! Bisanya cuma bermulut besar doang! Kalau mulutmu emang sebesar itu, sana makan di padang rumput!" seru Karma.

"Emang gue 'SAPI'!" geramnya. "Heh, oke kalau itu maumu, akan kuperlihatkan kemampuanku!"

Lalu sejenak Karma merasa atmosfer daerah itu berubah menjadi dingin, tapi Karma justru berkeringat, istilah lain, keringat dingin? Suhu ruangan itu pun tidak mendukung. Orang misterius itu tidak terdengar suaranya lagi. Hanya suhu daerah yang mewakilinya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melesat ke arah Karma dengan kecepatan tinggi, untunglah Karma dengan sigap menghindarinya.

"Tch, bisa juga kau menghindarinya ..."

"Aku nggak akan kena semudah itu ka-!" Perkataan Karma terhenti setelah ia melihat makhluk di depannya. Badannya kekar dan kulitnya _tan_, matanya melotot seperti marah dan berwarna merah, hidungnya mancung, atau lebih tepatnya mancung berisi (?), dia tidak memakai pakaian selain selembar kain putih tipis yang sudah sobek, lusuh, dan bau.

"Nah, sekarang gimana? Kau mau lagi kulempar dengan meriam ekstra?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebuah meriam mini, namun dengan jenis ledakan super.

"GYAAAAAAA~!"

_'Hehe, rasain tuh, Karma! Akhirnya gue berhasil ngerjain lo juga!'_

.

.

.

"HUAAAAA~!"

_BRAAAAAKKKK!_

"Uh, _ittai na_, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini aku ketabrak tembok, eh-!" Akashi menyadari kalau dia tidak menabrak tembok ataupun dinding (sama aja keles), melainkan ... seorang berambut pendek berwarna abu-abu, Akashi belum bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya karena dia baru melihat belakangnya, tapi kalau dilihat sekilas dari belakang, kayaknya dia cowok yang oke, tapi pemikiran positif Akashi langsung berubah ketika dia melihat 'cowok oke' tersebut. Wajahnya datar, aura 'cowok oke' yang tadi langsung menghilang tergantikan aura gelap, mukanya bersimbah darah, dan mata sebelah kirinya hampir seperti tercopot.

"Lho ... kau ... bisa melihatku ..?" tanyanya pelan.

"UWAAAAAA~!" Akashi langsung cabut. "Lho, lho, tapi kok aku kayak kenal orang tadi, suaranya monoton banget juga. Siapa sih! Ah! Gak tau ah, gelaaaappp~!" Akashi kini kembali berlari. "Karma gimana kabarnya ya? Aku jadi bersalah ninggalin dia sendirian, nggak tau bakal sebegini gawatnya." Akashi pun menyadari keo'onannya meninggalkan adiknya tercinta sendirian di lorong sebelah.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAA~!"

_BRUUUUUKKKK!_

"Duh, apaan sih! Apa pula nih, yang nabrak-nabrak aku! Aku lagi nggak dalam mood baik saat ini, tau! Dinding sia-!" cetus Karma tertahan karena dia menyadari kalau yang ditabraknya bukan dinding, tapi seorang perempuan berambut hijau kehitaman, rambutnya cukup panjang, namun terlihat seperti menutupi mukanya, sedangkan orang itu sedang membelakangi Karma, jadi Karma dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada di lehernya, urat-urat kasar menempel di lehernya, seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Perempuan itu berbalik badan saat dia sadar kalau Karma memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Ah, ada tamu rupanya, sudah lama sekali. Ihihihihihi ..," tawa gadis itu cempreng. "Wah, mumpung kau adalah tamu ketujuh, sesuai dengan nomer absenku, aku akan berikan kau _special service_! Ihihihihi ..."

"M-Mba-Mba... MBAK KUNTI!" teriak Karma yang langsung capcus dari tempatnya terduduk tadi.

"Naaaakkk! _Special service_-nya gimanaaaa~?!" tanya Mbak Kunti itu.

"GAK PERLU MBAAAAKKK! EMANGNYA HADIAHNYA APA COBA?!" teriak Karma saking nggak bisa mikir lagi.

"Hadiahnya gayung! Nih, gayung antik lho!"

_'Busettt ... ini Mbak Kunti atau Nenek Gayung sih?'_ batin Karma _sweatdrop_ tapi tetap terus lari. "DI RUMAH SAYA UDAH BANYAK GAYUNG MBAAAKKK!"

Setelah lari cukup jauh, Karma berhenti sebentar berusaha mengontrol kembali nafasnya. "Kayaknya aku kenal orang itu deh ... tapi siapa ya? Umm ... ah! Soal itu aku bisa mikir nanti! Aku harus khawatirkan Nii-san dulu sekarang! Moga-moga Nii-san nggak apa-apa di lorong sebelah." Karma pun menyesali perbuatannya nggak percaya pada kakaknya sejak awal. "Heemm ... coba sebentar nanti kutelepon deh. Moga-moga disini ada sinyal."

.

.

.

"Ahh ... aku lapar ... udah jam berapa nih," Akashi melihat ponselnya, tapi dia baru sadar kalau ponselnya cahayanya redup tanda _low batt_. "GAK GUNAAA!" teriak Akashi setress sambil membanting ponselnya ke bawah sampai _KO_ habis.

Pas tersadar Akashi baru ngeh tadi pas dia banting itu ponsel ngeluarin nada dering khas kalau ada yang nelpon. Akashi menepuk keningnya sambil bergumam _'Bego lu'_.

"Nii-san ngapain sih! Kok nggak diangkat! Cih!" dengus Karma saat mendengar nada sambung berulang kali terdengar di ponselnya. Karma memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

"Bego! Bego! Bego! Be-!"

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Si-!"

"..."

"..."

Kini, dua iris itu saling bertemu. Bola mata mereka melebar, _shock_ saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya, yaitu orang yang juga berambut merah sepertinya, dan sama-sama sadis sepertinya. Jeda panjang itu berlangsung lama sampai ...

"KARMAAAA~!"

"NII-SAAAN~!"

Mereka pun berpelukan seperti Telenopela, -ralat- Teletubbies yang udah lama gak ketemu (Ni-chan: halah, lebay, baru sekitar 2 menit| Akashi ft. Karma: 2 menit dari Hongkong! Udah 2 jam keles!| Ni-chan: kurang lama ya? Atau bagusnya 2 hari aja?| Akashi ft. Karma: *geleng-geleng*).

"Karma, maafkan aku ya! Harusnya aku lebih sayang padamu."

"Sama-sama, Nii-san, maafkan aku juga! Aku nggak menuruti kata-kata Nii-san."

"HUWEEEENGGG~!"

_'Apa kita harus tertawa karena hal ini? Ternyata si Karma itu punya sisi kemanusiaan juga. Kukira dia cuma punya sisi setan.'_

_'Hush! Gak sopan! Terserah deh. Lagian ngapain kau cuma pakai kain selembar gitu? Bau tau!'_

_'Heh! Kau juga nggak sopan!'_

_'Kalian berdua tolong diamlah! Jangan sampai mereka tau kalau kita di sini! Bisa gawat kalau rencana kita gagal kan! Ntar aku dibenci Tetsu-kun! Kaede-chan juga gak mau dibenci Nagisa-chan kan?'_

_'Dan bisa gawat kalau mereka tau kita ini bukan hantu sungguhan ...'_

_'Ano ... sebenarnya ... kalau mau disuruh jujur ... kau 'SANGAT' terlihat seperti hantu sungguhan,'_

.

.

.

"_Saa~_ kita lanjutkan perjalanan! Kita taklukkan rumah hantu ini!" seru Akashi.

"Setuju, Nii-san! Kita perlihatkan kekuatan dan kekejaman Duo Aka di sini!" sambung Karma. Akashi mengangguk setuju.

"_Ikuzooo~_!"

Tanpa sengaja, sebuah kaki menjegal kaki Akashi, dan juga Karma hingga Duo Aka itu terjatuh bersamaan.

"KAMPRET~! Ngapain lu jegal-jegel kaki gue, BaKarma!" teriak Akashi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi mencium tanah dengan romantisnya (apaan).

"_ITTAAAIII~_! Enak aja main nuduh-nuduh! Lagian siapa juga yang di depan coba?! Berarti BAkashi Nii-san yang jegal aku dong!" tampis Karma yang juga ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang memar gegara jatuh pas kecium di jidat.

"Kok jadi gue yang salah?!"

"Dan kenapa sejak awal aku yang disalahin?!"

")(&amp;*&amp;^%$#$!"

"#%$&amp;^&amp;*(#!"

"Chiii ...-!" Kedua iris yang berbeda yang kini menyipit itu kembali saling menatap, namun beda dengan yang sebelumnya penuh dengan keharuan. "HUH!" Mereka saling memalingkan muka lagi.

_'Dasar, mereka emang gak bisa akur ya.'_

_'Namanya juga Duo Aka, harga diri bagi mereka lebih penting dari nyawa,'_

_'Tapi kayaknya mereka nggak ngambek-ngambekan kayak yang tadi tuh. Duh, jadi bingung, mereka itu _yandere_ atau _tsundere_ sih?!'_

_'Sssshhtt! Kalian bertiga tolong diamlah! Nanti kalau kita ketahuan berabe kan! Daripada Kuroko-nii dan Nagisa gentayangin kita nanti malam gegara rencana ini gagal! Berikutnya giliran kita yang akan muncul! Persiapkan diri baik-baik!'_

_'Iya, iya, dasar, kau nggak pernah bisa santai ya, Isogai!'_

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yeeeyyy~! Akhirnya ****_update_**** juga! Ni-chan akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya tepat sebelum tenggat waktu. Klimaksnya kali ini Akashi dan Karma yang kembali bertemu setelah mencar gegara keegoisan mereka sendiri, dan udah ketemu masih tetep ****_tsundere_****, padahal Ni-chan sudah berbaik hati mempertemukan mereka (Akashi ft. Karma: baik hati dari Hongkong!). Oke! Kalau sudah baca****_ chap_**** ini sampai tuntas ****_review_**** yaaa~! XD**

**To di-chan:**

**Hehe ... ****_arigatou ne_**** XD Mereka berdua emang unyu (Akashi ft. Karma: ****_*deg*_**** kok mendadak merinding ya?). Kalau yang peramal sama yang di kaca, yap, memang mereka berdua pelakunya. Dan inilah yang terjadi sewaktu Duo Aka misah jalan. Ni-chan sudah ****_update_****, ****_arigatou_**** XD**


	4. Fourth Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Chapter 4**

**-Fourth Surprise-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akabane Karma (+ penyamaran sempurna 'temen-temen')**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya, EYD yang amburadul, Duo Aka yang mendadak ****_tsundere_****, Yaoi nyelip. Gak terima ****_flame_**** (boleh sih, asalkan pakai bahasa yang enak dibaca/didengar ya :D)!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi.

"JADI APAAN?! Makan di warteg nasi goreng?!" cetus Karma.

"Siapa yang lagi ngidam nasi goreng!" teriak Akashi. "Aku cuma mau tanya kita belok ke mana?!" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk lorong yang kini bercabang di depan mereka.

"Mencar lagi nggak bisa ya?" tanya Karma.

"JELAS GAK BISA~!" teriak Akashi yang sebenarnya trauma dan takut jalan sendiri lagi kayak tadi. Karma yang masih punya sumber penerangan sih, masih mending. Lah dia? Ponselnya aja _low batt_ dan rusak parah gegara dia banting tadi. Senter bukannya pas dia masuk sama Kise itu senter mati dan itu yang nyebapin dia harus menderita di _home-sweet-home_ ini sendirian? Dan jangan harap Akashi bawa senter cadangan karena ya ... anak muda, ponsel aja kadang lupa di-_charge_, pas mati lampu bisanya teriak-teriak, apalagi bawa senter (apa hubungannya).

"Iya iya, aku juga tau kok," kata Karma sambi mengelap mukanya yang barusan kena ranjau dari mulut kakaknya.

"Nah, jadi menurutmu kita harus ambil rute mana?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Kok nanya aku sih?! Katanya Nii-san itu selalu benar, jadi Nii-san yang pilih dong! Gimana sih!" protes Karma. Akashi pun baru _connect_ kalau dia menyebut dirinya itu 'Absolute alias Selalu Benar', kok malah tanya adiknya?

"Maap deh, tadi gue lagi lupa diri dikit," kata Akashi sok_ cool_ sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Lupa diri dikit aja udah kayak gini, apalagi kalau lupa diri banget, diiih, Nii-san emang cuma beruntung banget bisa lolos dari hantu-hantu gaje di lorong sebelah," kata Karma dengan kejamnya.

"Udah deh! Diem! Kau nggak tau seberapa perjuanganku melalui hantu-hatu gaje di sebelah sana!" seru Akashi mulai ngamuk. "Sekarang nggak usah banyak bacot! Kita ke lorong kanan!"

"Eh? Serius nih? Lorong kanan yang aku lalui tadi bahaya loh! Dikira asik kah?! Oh, Nii-san trauma lewat lorong kiri ya~?" goda Karma iseng.

"Banyak bacot lo! Kamu kira aku gak_ parno_ gegara ingat tadi hampir aja kemakan bakso bajakan (Unknown-person: hiks! Akashi-kun tegaaa~!| Akashi: itu kan kenyataan?), dilahap titan yang pakai aksesoris kecoak (Unknown-person: Aka-chin, udah kubilang dari tadi ini cuma ...| Akashi: hush! Lo pergi dulu sana! Ntar gak seru lagi!), sama digentayangin sama hantu aura 'cowok oke' yang tampangnya datar (Unknown-person: yang ngajarin aku supaya tetap datar dan berhawa tipis siapa?| Akashi: hey! Kalian bertiga~! Bubaaarrr~!)?!" teriak Akashi yang nggak mau dikatai penakut.

"Ih! Nii-san gitu doang aja udah _parno_! Kayak cewek tau gak? Daripada aku nih ya, digodain sama kepala jeruk (Unknown-person: sialan lo! Gue bukan jeruk!| Karma: sesuka gue! :P), diledakin pake meriam sama godzila (Unknown-person: GUE BUKAN GODZILAAAA~!| Karma: salah lo nakutin gue!), dan digodain sama Nenek Kunti berdada rata (Unknown-person: KARMA JAHAAATTT~! Aku masih muda dan punyaku ukurannya B tau! B!| Karma: siapa peduli! Itona-kun sama Shiro-san aja bilangnya 'Forever 0'! Gimana sih!)!" tangkis Karma.

"Ya sudah! SUIT!" teriak Akashi setress saking nggak bisa mikir lagi apa kata yang bisa dia pakai buat ngebales perkataan adiknya yang kecerdasannya nggak jauh beda dari dia.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" Akashi menjulurkan ibu jarinya sedangkan Karma menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Lho?! Kok malah jadi gajah-semut sih!?" protes Akashi.

"Peringatan kali, kalau Seijuurou-nii-san beratnya naik. Disuruh diet," kata Karma asal yang langsung di-_glare_ Akashi.

"Udah deh! Ayo sekali lagi!" ajak Akashi lalu pasang ancang-ancang suit.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" Tangan kanan Akashi memperlihatkan telapaknya, sedangkan tangan kanan Karma memperlihatkan permukaannya (bukannya sama aja ya).

"Loh?! Kok malah jadi Hompimpah sih?! Nii-san gak becus ah!" kata Karma.

"Kok gue yang disalahin?! Kau juga ikut-ikut! Udah ah! Cepet ulang lagi! Aku nggak mau lama-lama di sini! Lagian nggak ada jaminan hantu-hantu gaje itu nggak bakal menemukan kita di sini!" seru Akashi yang mulai takut (Ni-chan: udah takut dari tadi keles| Akashi: DIEM!).

"JAN-KEN-PON!" O'onnya Duo Aka itu emang nggak ketolongan, bukannya Jan-Ken-Pon alias Gunting-Kertas-Batu, tapi malah main "Cah kacang panjang siapa panjang ajak!"

"KOK MALAH NGOMONGIN KACANG~?!" teriak Karma setress karena dari tadi kok pada nggak bener semua. "Nii-san, yang serius kek!"

"Ini juga udah serius! Kau yang nggak serius kok! Udah deh! Kali ini yang bener-bener ya!" lengking Akashi disambut dengan anggukan mantap adiknya.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" Akashi mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan yang menandakan gunting, sedangkan Karma menggenggam erat jari-jarinya yang menandakan batu. Gunting VS Batu. Jadi yang menang adalah ... SANG ADIK! Aka(bane) Karma~!

"Yeeeyyy~! _Arigatou_~! _Arigatou_~!" kata Karma sambil membungkuk-bungkuk tanda hormat ngebuat kakaknya yang ngeliat _sweatdrop_ sambil mikir 'Adikku kesurupan badut sirkus ya?'

"Oi! Karma, jangan lebay gih! Buruan! Sekarang kita ke lorong mana?" tanya Akashi _to the point_.

"Eh ... janjinya tadi kalau aku menang ke lorong mana?" tanya Karma balik nanya.

"Kok malah tanya aku sih?! Suka-suka lo lah!" kata Akashi greget tapi justru Karma makin bingung.

"Suka-suka gimana? Heemm ... kalau gitu Nii-san aja deh, yang pilih," kata Karma ngalah.

"Kok malah jadi aku yang pilih?! Kan lo yang menang!" seru Akashi.

"Lah, meneketehe kalau begini jadinya dong? Ya sudah, kita voting aja!" ajak Karma.

"Oh, boleh-boleh, ide bagus," sambut Akashi. "Kalau gitu aku pilih lorong kanan." ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan tempat lorong yang dipilihnya.

"Aku lorong kiri," sambung Karma juga sambil menunjuk lorong kiri. Semenit kakak-beradik kece itu _cengo_.

"KOK JADI GINIII~?!" teriak mereka berdua dengan begonya.

"Ya sudah, kita musyawarah dulu!"

"Karma, aku tahu kau itu pintar di kelas, tapi liat tempat dan waktunya dong! Masa mau musyawarah di tempat kayak gini? Musyawarah tentang apa coba? Pemilihan insiden?!" tanya Akashi dengan nada tinggi.

"Maksud Nii-san 'Pemilihan Presiden'?" tanya Karma membenarkan.

"Ya, pokoknya itulah! Ahhh~! Beda-beda dikit aja nggak apa kan? Musyawarah di tempat kayak gini tuh, susah tau! Mana anggotanya cuma kita berdua aja! Mending kalau ada temen-temenku (baca: budak-budakku) yang gaje itu! Ya mungkin bakal ketemu jalan keluarnya! Hah, coba si Peramal Sialan itu tadi ngasih tau kita harus lewat mana," gerutu Akashi.

"Lewat kanan aja _Shounen_," ucap seseorang dengan suara parau.

"Oh? Gitu ya. Yok, Karma!" ajak Akashi.

"Kemana?"

"Lorong kanan."

"Nii-san tau dari mana itu yang bener?" tanya Karma lagi.

"Itu tuh, barusan ada yang ngasih tau. Eh, aku lupa bilang 'makasih'. _Arigatou_ ya, siapa entah-di-mana-dan-entah-berentah~!" ucap Akashi ngawur.

"Tunggu dulu _Shounen_ ... bukannya sedikit nggak sopan kalau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahu nama atau sedikit informasi tentang kalian terlebih dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh iya, lupa, aku Akashi Seijuurou!" ucap Akashi memaklumi karena kayaknya 'orang' itu lagi pengen SKSD sama dia dan Karma.

"Dan aku adik dari orang aneh dan kejam ini (Ni-chan: Karma, kau nggak _mirror_| Karma: namanya juga kakak-adek! Nggak perlu dijelasin lagi kan? *smirk*), Akashi Karma!" sambung Karma.

"Oh, kalau begitu, salam kenal ya. Ah, maaf kalau aku sedikit tidak sopan, tapi boleh kan aku melihat wajah kalian? Emm ... bersama adikku juga tentunya," ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, kau punya adik? Pasti dia orangnya baik ya. Nggak kayak adikku ini," kata Akashi setengah nyindir. Karma berniat menginjak kaki kakaknya dengan keras, tapi batal karena Akashi dengan sigap menghindari kaki 'keramat' itu.

"Ahahaha, nggak gitu juga kok. Dia juga terkadang nakal dan usil, seperti adikmu. Adikku banyak bercerita soal adikmu di kelasnya, Akashi, kelas 3-E, dia bilang hari-hari di sana sangat menyenangkan, dan katanya adikmu itu paling pintar dan 'TINGGI' di kelas," jelas orang itu yang secara tidak langsung bikin hati Akashi 'goar goar'.

"Oh ... hmm ... gitu?" kata Akashi berusaha biar nggak marah, sementara Karma sudah cekakakan dari tadi. Akashi pun menginjak kaki adiknya dengan keras sampai Karma meraung-raung. "Oh, jadi adikmu sekelas dengan adik (sialan yang lebih tinggi dari) ku ini?"

"Iya. Tapi kita nggak satu sekolah, Akashi. Aku justru tau kau dan adikmu dari adikku dan si Peramal. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, setahuku marga adikmu itu Akabane," katanya.

"Peramal? Yang tadi? Dia siapamu? Eh, oh iya, aku terpaksa menyamarkan margaku karena suatu alasan," ucap Karma.

"Oh, dia rekan dan _ace_ di timku. Yah, kurasa itu tidak penting sekarang. Jadi, bolehkah aku menunjukkan wajahku dengan adikku sebagai wujud 'terima kasih' telah memperkenalkan diri kalian?" pintanya lagi.

"Eh, oh, silakan. Yah, meski kami nggak melakukan apa-apa sih. Kalian justru yang membantu kami," kata Akashi sok sopan.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi, makasih ya!" Suara normal itu berakhir di kalimat itu, karena seorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang kakak-beradik dengan rambut cokelat muda, berbodi oke, eits! Ingat, yang 'oke' hanya bodi-nya saja! Yah, dengan kata lain ... kepalanya ... KAYAK NENAS DUA-DUANYAAA~! Oh, dan tak lupa disertai bonus kapak tajam dan runcing yang melekat di kepala mereka berdua.

"Aaaaa-!" seru Akashi dan Karma tertahan. Muka kece mereka berdua memucat.

"_A-ano ne_, kalian sebenarnya ..," ujar Karma tertahan sambil menunjuk kakak-beradik nenas di depannya.

"Oh, kami? Ya, hantu." jawab sang 'Kak Nenas' santai.

"GYAAAA~!" Karma udah lari tapi Akashi langsung menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. "Nii-san ngapain sih?! Buruan cepet kita lari! Nii-san mau dikutukin jadi Nenas seumur hidup?!"

"Tunggu dulu, Karma, mereka nggak keliatan seperti hantu pada umumnya kok!" kata Akashi yang bikin Karma heran plus takut setengah mati.

"Maksud Nii-san apaan sih!? _Please_, Nii-san! Jangan gila di sinii~!" raung Karma.

"Siapa yang gila?! Kau mulai kurang ajar lagi rupanya. Ehm, gini. Menurutku, hantu itu nggak bisa bersikap baik," kata Akashi sambil menjelaskan dengan tenang layaknya Professor yang sudah terbiasa menangani hal macam ini. "Biasanya mereka kejam dan pemaksa, mereka gentayangan kalau ada sesuatu yang mereka perlukan. Misalnya nah, ngerjain kerjaan lembur kantor belum selesai, padahal mereka mau cuti seumur hidup, atau nagih pesangon dari bos kantor, nah, kita perlu tau tujuan kakak-beradik nenas ini di sini! Apa tujuan mereka datang balik ke dunia sini!"

"Nii-san, mending dan harusnya Nii-san nggak usah masuk SMA Rakuzan deh," timpal Karma tiba-tiba.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Akashi heran. Secara SMA Rakuzan yang dipilihnya adalah sekolah elit yang rata-rata muridnya berasal dari kalangan artis, atlet, dan bangsawan, serta murid-muridnya pun pintar dan kuat dari segi fisik dan mental. Malahan dia dipilih jadi 'Ketua OSIS' meski baru kelas 1, membuktikan kalau dia orang yang 'spesial' di sekolah itu. Dan Karma juga disuruh masuk ke SMA itu setahun mendatang.

"Maksudnya, Nii-san nggak usah sekolah aja. Di rumah Nii-san bikin aja ruangan baru, isi sama dupa, air, kembang, sama yang lainnya, terus-." ucapan Karma terhenti karena Akashi menggemplang dengan ikhlas kepala adiknya dengan wajan.

"EMANG KAKAKMU INI 'DUKUN' HAH?!" teriak Akashi. "MANANYA DARI DIRIKU YANG PANTES JADI DUKUN?!"

"Lah, katanya Nii-san selalu benar dalam segalanya, nah, bisa jadi manfaat tuh, buat orang-orang di sekitar kita," kata Karma.

"Gak gitu juga keles! Masa kakakmu yang kece ini harus ngerem telor di ruangan kedap-suara selama 24 jam _non-stop_! Terus makannya gimana?! Mandinya gimana?! _Game_-nya gimana?! Berantem sama lo gimana?! GIMANA?! Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?!" teror Akashi yang pembicaraannya ngalor-ngidul kemana-mana.

"O-oke deh, Nii-san menang," kata Karma sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya secara bersamaan. "Jadi, sekarang kita ngapain maksudnya?"

"Hoh, gitu kek, dari tadi, ehm, jadi, Kak dan Dik Nenas, apa mau kalian kembali datang ke dunia ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Oh, itu. Hmm ... tentu saja ..." jawab sang adik.

"Tentu saja?" tanya Karma kepo.

"..."

"?"

"...mau menggentayangi kalian ... hihihi ..," ucap sang kakak dan adik nenas secara bersamaan dengan nada horor yang tidak bisa dan tidak mau Author jelaskan. Maka silakan _readers_ bayangkan dengan sendirinya#dilindesreaders

" #%# ^&amp;$&amp;% $!"

"CABUTTTTT~!" Akashi dan Karma langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Saat Duo Aka itu sudah nggak terlihat lagi...

_'Haaah, Aniiki kreatif banget bikin topeng ginian...'_

_'Hahaha, kan sudah pernah kubilang, kalau soal nenas atau buah-buahan, serahkan saja pada kakakmu ini!'_

_'O-oke ...'_

.

.

.

"Haaaahhh ... haaahhh ..."

"Fuuuhhhh ..."

"GEGARA NII-SAN NIH! Suruh siapa kita diem di situ nungguin mereka ngancem kita?!" gertak Karma. "Duh, jadi nggak bisa tidur kan, malam nih." Karma mendadak merinding.

"Hah, Karma? Segitu aja kamu udah takut?" Akashi mendesis meremehkan.

"Apaan sih?! Nii-san nggak usah sok nggak takut deh! Nii-san sendiri gak _mirror_! Tuh, liat, kaki Nii-san gemeteran!" seru Karma sambil menunjuk sepasang kaki Akashi yang gemetar disko.

"E-eh, ini gara-gara kakiku lagi nafsu aja kali. Lagi _excited_ maksudnya," kata Akashi sok nge-Inggris. "Kamu juga ya, Karma. Hati-hati nanti kalau kencing di celana."

"HAH!? Kok jadi aku yang kena?!" protes Karma.

"Sssshhtt! Udah, diem!" Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir adiknya. "Kita lanjut!"

"Huh." Karma mengikuti dengan ogah-ogahan.

_Srek ... srek ..._ Bunyi tak dikenal mendadak memenuhi ruangan yang refleks membuat Duo Aka itu merapat satu sama lain.

"Apaan tuh?" bisik Akashi pelan.

"Kok nanya aku sih! Kan Nii-san yang mimpin! Gimana sih!" protes Karma dengan nada yang cuma dua level lebih tinggi dari istilah 'bisikan'.

"Kau ini bisanya cuma menyalahkan kakakmu aja!" desah Akashi. "Yah, gak masalah sih, toh, kalau nggak ada aku, kamu nggak akan bisa sampai di daerah ini dengan kaki yang masih berdiri kokoh."

"Harusnya itu kalimatku, BAkashi Seijuurou Nii-san," bisik Karma, tapi itu tidak cukup pelan untuk didengar oleh kuping Akashi yang tajem setajem silet (Akashi: nyari masalah sama kuping gue lagi?| Ni-chan: maap deh, maap! *kabur*).

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Nggak, resleting celanaku kebuka," jawab Karma seadanya yang bikin Akashi langsung ambigu.

"Ih! Cepet_ zip_ balik! Malu-maluin! Untung gak ada kecenganku di sini, bisa malu setengah mati aku kalau adikku kayak gini," kata Akashi.

"Nii-san jahat! Gini-gini aku juga adikmu kan! Rambutnya sama dan sadisnya sama kan!" Karma ngerajuk.

"Udah deh! Jangan manja! Ikutin aja kata-kata Nii-san!"

"Biasanya perkataan Nii-san kan nggak pernah ada yang bener."

"Sssshhttt!" sentak Akashi.

_Srek ... srek ..._ Suara misterius itu terdengar lagi. Mungkin readers berpikir itu adalah suara rumput, atau lebih tepatnya, semak-semak. Ya, benar. Suara itu berasal dari arah semak-semak yang bergoyang.

"Kayaknya asalnya dari situ tuh. Karma, tolong cek dong," kata Akashi asal.

"Kok aku lagi?" kata Karma yang udah jelas-jelas nolak.

"Tch, nurut aja kek! Aku lagi nggak pengen nyari ribut nih!" desis Akashi.

"Iya, iya," dengus Karma lalu pergi dengan maksud mengecek setengah hati.

_'Ginikah rasanya punya kakak yang absolut dan selalu benar? Yah, meski aku nggak merasa kalau semua dari dia itu bagus sih, yang bagus cuma nilainya, buktinya aku lebih tinggi dari dia,'_ batin Karma saat dia berjalan menuju 'medan pertempuran' (lebay ah).

"Hatchuuu~!" bersin Akashi. _'Rasanya ada yang menyebutku 'pendek' tadi. Siapa ya?'_

Karma menggeledah semak-semak itu. Nggak ada hal yang mencurigakan di dalam situ sih, normal-normal aja, gitu pikir Karma, secara ya namanya semak-semak, tapi ... Karma melupakan sesuatu kalau itu ... semak-semak ala rumah hantu! Jadi, pasti ada _'surprise'_ tak terduganya! Saat Karma menyibak lagi semak itu, dia melihat sesuatu. Warnanya _pink_ muda, berpolkadot (atau lebih tepatnya bebercak?) merah, berdegup, dan tiba-tiba Karma langsung teringat pelajaran IPA di sekolahnya, bagian tubuh vital yang bila ditusuk habis sudah hidup manusia dan juga sebenarnya sering digambarkan dengan kata-kata yang romantis di _shoujo-manga_ atau novel-novel _romance_, tapi yang lebih pas digambarkan sekarang adalah ... menakutkan. Kalian tau pikiran Karma juga pikiranku? Tepat! Itu adalah 'JANTUNG'.

"MAMAAAAA~!" teriak Karma yang langsung cabut.

"Karmaaaa~! Lo kenapaaa?!" tanya Akashi tanpa sadar kalau kejadian tadi sama seperti kejadian saat Karma berniat mengambil kaca awal-awal. "Tch, apa dia nggak bisa lebih agresif lagi ya? Emangnya ada apaan sih? Ada cowok yang lebih ganteng dari aku di sini ya?"

Oh, begonya dirimu, Akashi #ditendangAkashi, harusnya kau nggak usah ngeliat di balik semak-semak itu, alhasil sepasang manik _ruby_ yang indah itu melotot begitu melihat 'benda' itu di depannya.

"Oh, maaf Akashi-nii. Bisa ambilkan 'itu' untukku tidak?" pinta seseorang.

"'Itu'? Maksudmu, 'ini'?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk 'benda' yang berhasil membuat matanya melotot tadi.

"Iya, maaf ya, itu tadi jantungku jatuh waktu ngeliat 'Adik Nenas' hehehe ... saking gantengnya," katanya nyengir-nyengir.

"Oh iya, silakan," kata Akashi sambil menyerahkan 'itu' dengan tangannya yang gemeteran. "Eh? 'Adik Nenas'?"

"Iya, yang rambutnya oranye tadi itu lho!"

"Rambutnya oranye?" ulang Akashi heran. Seingatnya, orang tadi gak punya rambut, _well_, punya sih tapi warna hijau, secara rambut nenas, iyalah, soalnya orang tadi kan, kepalanya nenas. Sepertinya 'orang' di depan Akashi mendadak teringat akan sesuatu dan dia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong, maaf lho, aku ngebelakangin kau terus dari tadi," katanya. Ya, memang. Sejak bertemu tadi, 'orang' itu terus membelakangi Akashi. Jadi Akashi hanya bisa mendeskripsikan tampak belakangnya. Dia berambut pendek berwarna hitam, memakai jas seragam sekolah... tunggu! Kayaknya Akashi kenal dengan jas seragam yang dipakai 'orang' itu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku juga lagi buru-buru nih. Duluan ya! Hati-hati loh, di sini bahaya!" kata Akashi memperingati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ah, sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu karena sudah menemukan jantungku ini. Entah kalau ini hilang, pasti aku nggak bisa berdegup lagi selamanya. Kan nggak seru nanti kalau Authornya misal bikin _fic_ MaeIso, tapi jantungku nggak bisa berdegup, gak ada kesan _romance_-nya dong," katanya yang mendadak curhat.

"Emm, iya. Sama-sama. Aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Akashi meminta diri.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu! _Etto_," 'Orang' itu menampakkan diri. Matanya berwarna kuning cerah, wajahnya _ikemen_ yang bisa membuat cewek maupun cowok klepek-klepek, dan senyumnya ... gak kuaaattt! (Author mimisan).

"Oh, kau, rasanya aku pernah lihat deh. Di mana ya..." pikir Akashi yang membuat orang di depannya kaget.

"Ah, pasti kau hanya salah orang. Ini, sebagai tanda terima kasihku," katanya sambil memberikan 'sesuatu' yang membuat muka kece Akashi jadi _shock_ berat. 'Sesuatu' itu panjang, tebal dan berisi, tapi sudah agak mengempis, mungkin efek karena 'dia' dikeluarkan dari tempat yang seharusnya. Warnanya agak kecokelatan, dan bentuknya agak-agak mirip kacang panjang... itu ... andai saja kalau itu punyanya ayam tetangga, pasti enak kalau dibakar. Iya, itu kan punya ayam. Tapi kalau manusia ...

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK~!" teriak Akashi sambil membuang jauh-jauh bayangan 'hadiah' yang berupa 'USUS' (besar) tersebut. Dan hal yang baru Akashi sadari, saat 'orang' itu membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya, perutnya terbuka sehingga terlihatlah organ dalam tubuhnya, ususnya terburai, dan berbagai macam organ-organ lainnya yang Ni-chan pun tak sanggup lagi menjelaskannya karena takut nafsu makan kalian ilang (All: udah ilang dari tadi keles| Ni-chan: _SUMIMASEEENN~_!). 'Orang'_ ikemen_ berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum manis alanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-nii-san lama banget!" kata Karma greget.

"Haaahhh ... haaahh ... berisik ah! Ini semua juga gara-gara kamu, Karma!" kata Akashi sambil berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

"Ini kan salahnya Nii-san! Kok jadi aku lagi yang salah? Kan Nii-san yang nyuruh-nyuruh aku ngecek-ngecek semak-semak ntuh! Jadi ini berarti salahnya Nii-san dong!" ucap Karma.

"Salahku?" Kening Akashi berkerut dengan muka watadosnya, yang langsung bikin Karma naik pitam.

"Terus salah siapa lagi coba?! BAkashi Nii-san!" kata Karma.

"Hey! Harusnya kau nggak lupa kalau kau juga 'Akashi', BaKarma! Kamu nggak sadar juga ngehina diri sendiri hah?" tuding Akashi. "Kau lupa ya, selama di SMP ini kau kan cuma pakai marga sama-!"

"Ah, berisik deh. Ini gegara kita nggak ada yang mau tau kalau kita ini sodaraan kan! Ntar seisi negara ribut!" kata Karma. "Dan kenapa harus Nii-san yang pakai marga asli sih?"

"Yeee~ salahmu pas mau masuk SMP dulu setuju!"

"Ini kan salah Nii-san yang populer waktu SMP! Jadi aku terpaksa pakai marga samaran kan!" kata Karma. "Harusnya Nii-san tabok muka Nii-san pakai wajan biar ancur dan biar kalau aku pakai marga asli pun, kan nggak pada ribut."

"Lah kau juga populer di SD-mu kan? Berarti kau juga salah dong!" kata Akashi agak kesal. "Udahan deh, soal masalah ini. Ntar kita suruh Tou-san saja yang mikirin cara biar seisi negara nggak gaduh dan rumah kita kedempet wartawan. Yok, kita lanjut. Lagian kalau kita mati di sini juga, di nisan kita yang tertulis marga asli kan."

"AKU NGGAK MAU MATI DISINI!" teriak Karma berang.

"Bagus! Karena kita sama-sama nggak mau mati di sini, ayo lanjut!" perintah Akashi.

"Huft, iya, iya," kata Karma lunglai lalu mengikuti kakaknya.

Setelah lima menit berjalan, udara mulai terasa mencekam kembali. Atmosfer yang tadinya cukup tenang pun berubah. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bayangan hitam meloncat dari kiri ke kanan di depan kakak-beradik itu.

"Ha! Apaan tuh?!" tanya Akashi takut-takut. "Karma, coba perik-!"

"OGAH!" potong Karma keras.

"Eh, lho kok?"

"Seijuurou-nii-san aja yang periksa! Kau pikir aku nggak trauma gegara ngeliat jantung tadi?!" teriak Karma berang.

"Huh, iya deh. Seijuu-nii ngalah," kata Akashi merengut sok dewasa lalu beralih ke kanan untuk memeriksa. "Penakut banget kau, gini aja nggak berani."

"BAWEL!" teriak Karma.

Akashi menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya yang kekanakan itu (Ni-chan: Sei-kun gak_ mirror_| Akashi: berisik! Kau juga gak _mirror_!). Di depannya saat ini adalah semak-semak sama seperti tadi, namun sepertinya 'sesuatu' di balik semak-semak itu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hhh, ternyata memang cuma buang-buang waktu aja," desah Akashi lalu berniat kembali ke tempat Karma, namun sebelum dia sempat melangkah, Akashi mendengar dengusan, bukan dari arah Karma, melainkan dari belakangnya. Akashi memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang ...

Sebuah, seorang, sebutir, seonggok, sesisir (?), atau lebih tepatnya seekor harimau yang bukan sembarang hariamau, tapi harimau jadi-jadiah #plak -ralat- ehm, sebenarnya harimau ini kece banget dalam wujud manusianya, tapi eh ya, kalau dalam tekanan kayak gini mau gak mau dia harus jadi liar (All: aslinya dia emang liar kok). Dan mungkin sekarang dalam hatinya dia sedang menyumpah-nyumpahi seseorang (?). Kalian tau kan, biasanya harimau itu bulunya berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis hitam? Tapi harimau kali ini berbeda. Bulunya yang kasar namun menggoda (?) berwarna merah pekat dengan garis-garis hitam. Nafasnya memburu dan terlihat kesal bukan karena wajah Akashi yang nyeremin juga nyebelin#plak, tapi karena sepertinya dia teringat akan kata-kata kejam yang ditujukan untuknya dari seseorang (kalau kau tau apa maksudku, kalian hebat XD).

"Ah-!" ucap Akashi yang menyadari kalau seekor harimau mendengus kesal seperti hendak menerkamnya. "Eh, eh ..."

"Grrrhhh~!" geram harimau itu.

"A-,a-," ucap Akashi terbata-bata dengan muka pucat.

"GROAARRRR~!"

"HHHAAAAAAA~! teriak Akashi kalang kabut lalu langsung cabut ke tempat asalnya tadi, di sana terlihat seorang berambut merah yang tengah menunggu, tanpa ba-bi-bu, saking gak bisa mikir lagi gegara parno, Akashi langsung refleks memeluk orang itu erat.

"EHHH! NII-SAN~! Apaan nih?!" teriak Karma dengan muka merah plus pucet.

"Diem deh! Aku lagi _parno_ tau!" teriak Akashi sambil memeluk adiknya dengan erat yang bikin sang adik megeh-megeh gegara tenaga kakaknya yang innalillahi yang mungkin bisa bikin dia _koid _di tempat kalau Akashi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memeluk adiknya tercinta seperti ini.

_'Yaelah, dasar Akashi, Kapten apaan, kok malah dia yang manja ama adeknya,'_

_'Ckck, Kagami-nii nyantai aja kali, mereka berdua kan emang kalau barengan kita-kita ini jaim, tapi kalau cuma berduaan aja gitu, baru keliatan deh, sifat aslinya.'_

_'Hiroto, sopan-sopan sama dia ya. Salah-salah nanti kamu di Meteor Jam loh...'_

_'Iya, Kiyoshi-nii.'_

_'Iya, aku nggak mau kamu meninggal gegara kena bolbas dari Kagami-nii! Aku masih sayang sama kamu, Maehara! Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!'_

_'Kok jadi MaeIso gini sih?'_

.

.

.

"Yok Karma, kita lanjut," kata Akashi saat takutnya sudah agak mereda.

"Iya iya," kata Karma yang masih lemes gegara dipeluk kuat-kuat sama kakaknya.

"Kok kamu gak semangat sih?!"

"Gimana mau semangat! Dari tadi aku ditindas Seijuurou-nii-san terus!" kata Karma kesal sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ih, Karma, jangan ngambek dong, kamu jadi nggak lucu lho, kalau ngambek," kata Akashi sambil tertawa kecil ngeliat tingkah adiknya.

"Terserah deh," kata Karma.

Mereka pun kembali menyelusuri rumah hantu tersebut. Heran deh, ini rumah hantu panjangnya berapa kilo sih? Dari tadi gak nyampe-nyampe pintu keluar, itulah pikir mereka yang secara otomatis sama (Ni-chan: panjangnya adalah sepanjang cintaku pada kalian berdua #plak| Akashi ft. Karma: cinta apaan?! Dari tadi kita disiksa terus gitu dibilang cinta?!). Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa bayangan hitam mengintai mereka dari belakang dan terdengan bisik-bisik dengan suara yang tidak asing, namun cukup pelan untuk tidak didengar Duo Aka itu.

_'Ahahaha, ternyata Akashi gitu ya, kalau sama adeknya. Hihi, bagus nih, buat nambah-nambah isi dompet. Ntar besok di mading pasti bakal ada_ hot news _tentang Ketua OSIS kita yang katanya kece itu._'

_'Hei, salah-salah kalau Sei-chan liat dia bakal balik gentayangin kamu lho!' _

_'Ih, kan gak bakal digentayangi kalau gak ketahuan. Tadi aku juga udah ambil fotonya. Ah, Kuroko sama Nagisa baik banget, aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjaili Duo Aka ini. Hihihi.'_

_'Dewasa sedikit dong.'_

_'Mereka beneran kakak-kakak SMA ya?'_

_'Sifatnya nggak jauh-jauh beda dari kita, tapi yah, aku nggak begitu peduli sih, aku mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Dasar, Nagisa dan kakaknya itu bikin repot aja. Kenapa sih, harus susah-susah bikin rumah hantu kayak gini demi menjaili mereka?'_

_'Hei, Duo Sniper 'Sandal' kelas 3-E, mohon kerja samanya buat ngerjain mereka ya!'_

_'Iya, sama untuk Raijuu-nii dan Bang Banci. Dan yang bener 'HANDAL' tau! Bukan 'SANDAL'! Emangnya kita ini maling sandal di masjid-masjid apa? Ih, sori ya, gak level! Jangan samain kita sama situ dong!'_

_'Hehehe, julukan bagus untukmu ya, Raijuu-chan.'_

_'Ah! Julukanku masih lebih mending darimu, Bang Banci!'_

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Huwaaaa~! Maafkan Ni-chan karena lama ****_update_**** ya #netesinairmatapalsu! Sebagai gantinya, ****_chapter_**** kali ini Ni-chan buat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Hehe, maaf kalau (tetap) gaje yah! Oke, karena sudah sampai di sini waktunya kalian untuk ... ****_review_**** ya! XD**

**To Yuuki (Guest):**

**Iya, Duo Aka itu emang koplak sekaligus OOC (Akashi ft. Karma: yang koplak dan buat kita OOC itu elo kan?! Tunggu aja lo ya~! *ngasah-gunting-&amp;-pisau*). Ni-chan sudah ****_update_****, arigatou XD**


	5. Fifth Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Chapter 5**

**-Fifth Surprise-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Karma (Akhirnya kini kita tahu kalau Karma cuma nyamarin marganya gegara popularitas dia dan kakaknya yang kalo ketahuan mereka sodaraan seisi negara bakal heboh! XD #plak), (+ Hewan Langka (?), Bang Banci, Duo Sniper 'Sandal', dan 'teman-teman' yang lain :3)**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya, EYD ancur, Duo Aka yang mendadak ****_tsundere_****. Gak terima ****_flame_**** (boleh sih, asalkan pakai bahasa yang enak dibaca/didengar ya :D)!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, tapi kok belom ada pintu keluar ya," kata Akashi sambil tengok kanan-tengok kiri. Jangankan pintu keluar, apa yang disampingnya pun dia kadatapi (_kadatapi?_ bahasa mana tuh?!) liat gegara ponsel Karma yang baterainya mulai soak.

"Ah, ponselku baterainya tinggal dikit lagi. Kalau ini ponsel mati, kita nggak punya harapan lagi," kata Karma.

"Karena itu kita harus segera keluar sebelum ponselmu mati dan kita berdua _is deth_!" kata Akashi yang langsung menetapkan target dan disambut dengan anggukan mantap adiknya.

"Yuk!" sambut Karma. Mereka berdua meneruskan jalannya.

"Duh, ini bener-bener ngerepotin, eh, _by the way_, Karma, tahu sekarang jam berapa gak?" tanya Akashi yang nguap lebar. Tapi mulutnya langsung mingkem begitu tahu ada lalat yang hinggap di pundaknya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sekarang jam ..." Karma melihat ponselnya yang mulai meredup. "Jam 6 malam, Nii-san."

"APAAAA?! JAM 6?!" teriak Akashi keras sampai ranjau-ranjau di mulutnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Ih! Nii-san joroookkk~! Muncrat nih!" gerutu Karma.

"Eh, maap deh, lagi_ shock_ nih, maklumin aja," kata Akashi yang langsung _stay cool_.

"Hhh," desah Karma yang masih berusaha menerima apa adanya takdir kalau kakaknya emang kayak gini #authordigiles. "Nee~, Nii-san, Nii-san hapal peraturan-peraturan Tou-san kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tou-san bilang batas kita keluar rumah sampai jam berapa maksimal kalau hari-hari sekolah?" Karma balik bertanya.

Akashi mencerna pertanyaan adiknya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tangan kirinya ia jadikan tumpuan tangan kanannya yang sedang meraba tengkuknya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudain tatapan _stay cool _itu berubah menjadi tatapan nanar yang biasanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang lagi ngeliatin langit mendung dan langsung ngangketin jemuran (gak nyambung). Dan seisi tubuhnya langsung kejang-kejang begitu dia berhasil mengingat kembali apa yang ingin diingatnya.

"Nii-san kenapa?"

"Ini gawat, Karma." ucap Akashi singkat yang bikin Karma nggak mudeng.

"Apaan sih? Apanya yang gawat? Aku kan cuma tanya."

"JUSTRU ITUUUU~!" teriak Akashi lebay sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu adiknya. "Aturan keluarga Akashi nomer 242! Anak-anak harus ada di rumah tepat saat makan malam dihidangkan!"

"Eh? Lalu? Aku selalu datang di rumah jam 5 sih. Dan Tou-san biasanya jam-jam segitu masih kerja kan?" tanya Karma heran sambil berusaha mengontrol dirinya yang barusan digempain (?) sama kakaknya yang sangat dicintainya.

"_NO_! Aku nggak tanya tentang jam pulang biasamu! INGAT! Jam berapa kita makan malam?!" tanya Akashi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Karma.

"Eh? Jam tujuh malam kan? Tou-san itu pulang kerjanya jam setengah tujuh, nah terus, waktu itu aku pernah telat pulang sekali, jam tujuh lewatan, dan aku langsung di...-." Muka kece Karma memucat dan perkataannya langsung terpotong. Nggak cuma itu, kakaknya pun bermuka sama putihnya dengannya.

"Jadi ... intinya ..."

"...kalau kita nggak pulang sekarang ..."

"..."

"..."

"TOU-SAN BAKAL NGEBUNUH KITAAAAA~!" teriak Duo Aka itu bersamaan. "HAAAA~!" Mereka langsung lari secepat kilat, ngebuat 'mereka-mereka' yang ngeliat _jawdrop_ massal.

_'Innalillahi...'_

_'Peraturan keluarga 'Akashi' seberat itu yah? Sei-chan bilang tadi peraturan keluarga keberapa? Beratus-ratus kalau gak salah yah? Ih, untung aku terlahir di keluarga lain. Jadi orang kaya tuh, susah juga ya?'_

_'Kau kan emang gak pantes jadi orang kaya, ***-nee! Pantesnya jadi banci di taman lawang.'_

_'Ihhh~! Kota-chan jahat dech! Kamu nggak ngerti perasaanku siiih! Cini cini, aku peluk duluuu~!'_

_'GYAAAA~! JAUH-JAUH!'_

_'Apa kalian tak bisa berhenti bermain?'_

_'Haaah ... ayolah, kita harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Asal kalian tau, aku nggak mau lama-lama di sini dengerin gunyonan gaje kalian yang nggak bakal ada habisnya itu!'_

_'Iya iya, Sniper 'SANDAL' kelas 3-E yang unyu-unyu dan imudh-imudh! Kakak-kakak juga sudah siap kok! Yuk, kita mulai ajiah!'_

_'Firasatku buruk...'_

.

.

.

"Aduh, aduh, darurat ini Karma! Gajah makan kawat~!" seru Akashi sambil tetap lari estafet sehat.

"Hah? _'Gajah makan kawat'_?!" ulang Karma aneh yang masih mendampingi kakaknya olahraga.

"GAWAAAATTT~!" teriak Akashi.

_'Yosh! Waktunya beraksi~!'_

Sebuah bayangan meloncat ke arah Duo Aka yang lagi asyik olahraga sehat (sehat ndasmu!) itu. Seekor harimau -ralat-, kayaknya bukan harimau deh, emmm ... buka _wikipedia _dulu (lebay lu!). Ehm, menurut _wikipedia_, hewan itu adalah sejenis kucing besar. Dia juga dikenal sebagai _'harimau dahan'_ karena jago manjat pohon (tapi jangan disamain sama monyet ya? Nanti kalau kedengeran dianya marah lho ... X3). Bulunya berwarna kuning keemasan dengan totol-totol hitam. Yak, tepat sekali, Pemirsah. Inilah dia ... _Raijuu_-eh, _Cheetah _paling paporit di Kurobasu XD

"Grrr ... hehehe ..,"

"OMEGAAAATTT~! Tadi harimau sekarang _cheetah_ lagiii~! Kucingnya manaaa~?!" teriak Akashi ngawur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"AHHH! NGALANGIN JALAN AJA LO, CHEET*S SIALAAANN~!" teriak Karma emosi.

"MINGGIIIIRRR~!" seru Akashi dan Karma lalu lari kencang tanpa sadar menabrak sang macan tutul yang aslinya kece itu dan macan itu langsung _K.O. _

_'Ahh, Kota-chan nggak bisa diharapin ah. Itu pasti karena dia belum kupeluk tadi ih, triknya jadi gak manjur. Kalau begitu kini giliranku. Ihihihi, tunggu aku, Sei-chan, Karma-chan. Aku akan membuat kalian puas di rumah hantu ini dengan_ special service_-ku. Hihihi..._'

.

.

.

"Haaahh ... haaahhh ... rekor kali ini berapa, Karma?" tanya Akashi sambil menekan lututnya sambil nungging-nungging.

"Rekor baru nih, kira- kira 240 km/jam. Kita mungkin bisa sampai ke rumah tepat waktu dengan kecepatan kayak gini." kata Karma mengira-ngira. "Eh, tapi, Nii-san, ini udah jam setengah tujuh loh ..." sambung Karma dengan muka pucat.

"Ini jam ... setengah tujuh!? Aduuuhh~! Moga-moga Tou-san lembur malam ini deh. Biar kita gak kena gaplok! Duuh, susah nih," kata Akashi.

"Nii-san gimana sih?! Kita lari aja! Yang aku takutkan kalau kita ketinggalan kereta terakhir tau! Kereta terakhir hari ini berangkat jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Kalau itu kereta udah berangkat, kita nggak punya harapan bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini dengan selamat tau!" kata Karma.

"Itu aku juga udah tau! Hei, Karma, ingat dong, kita punya 'itu' kan?" tanya Akashi sambil menggosok-gosokkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Kita kan bisa nyewa taksi! Nilai Matematikamu berapa sih?!"

"Seratus tau! Dan apa hubungannya sama Matematika?!" geram Karma.

"Udah deh! Kita nggak punya waktu buat ribut-ribut sekarang! Nanti di rumah tambah parah lagi! Kamu mau kena tebas pedangnya Tou-san hah?!" kata Akashi sambil menunjuk muka adiknya.

"Pe-pedangnya Tou-san?" ulang Karma merinding. "Ih, gak mau ah!"

"KALAU KAU GAK MAU, AYO KITA LARIIII~!" seru Akashi mengomando dan mereka berdua langsung lari kencang lagi.

"Ihh, tunggu dulu donk... gak syopan khalau langsung main pergi-pergi gitchu donk ..." ucap seorang ... (perempuan/laki-laki? Dua-duanya kayaknya bisa) dengan nada genit yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Duo Aka itu.

"Ahhh, ada apaan lagi sih .., Bang?!" kata Karma risih. Dari tadi dia dan Akashi terus-menerus dihadang oleh makhluk serba gak jelas dan gak tau tempat ntuh. Dan dia dan kakaknya harus terus-menerus joging sehat tanpa _doorprize_ (ketauan Authornya tiap joging gak pernah dapat _doorprize_ nih... | eh, _btw_, emang Authornya pernah joging?).

"BANG LAGI LU!" dengus 'orang' itu refleks. "Panggil aku Onee-chan juga tidak masalah kok!"

"O-Onee-chan?" tanya Karma.

"Yap! Kamu juga cocok kalau manggil aku Onee-tan, Onee-sama, atau panggil saja aku Re-!" serunya yang nyaris keceplosan tapi bagaikan angin, Duo Sniper 'SANDAL' (Unknown-person: dibilangin bukan 'SANDAL' tapi 'HANDAL', bego!) berhasil menutupinya dengan suara senapan angin mereka yang baru saja memuntahkan peluru dari mulutnya dan melesat di depan muka Banci tersebut.

"Gak-gak perlu deh, kami mau permisi dulu, dadah~," kata Akashi dan Karma nyengir setengah hati lalu pergi.

"Eeeehhh?! Tunggu duluuu~! SEI-CHAN~! KARMA-CHAAANN~!" Orang itu berusaha mencegah kepergian Duo Aka itu tapi gegara mereka berdua GAK MAU lagi digangguin sama banci gak jelas tukang godain cowok imudh ntuh, jadi mereka langsung cabut dan bersumpah nggak mau nengok ke belakang lagi.

.

"Haaaaahh, haaahhh, nyawaku, sekarang kau selamat ..," kata Karma sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Haaaahh, belum selamat, BaKarma, hufftt ..," sahut Akashi.

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang paling menderita di _fic_ ini ..," ratap Karma sambil menggores-gores dinding kayak anak kucing (tapi imut X3).

"Harusnya kamu tanyakan itu pada BakAuthor, BaKarma!" seru Akashi. "Nilai Bahasa Jepangmu berapa sih?"

"Seratus tau! Dan apa hubungannya sama pelajaran Bahasa Jepang?" tanya Karma mulai risih dengan kakaknya yang dari tadi ngeledek dan nanyain nilai ulangannya terus.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Ayo lanjut," kata Akashi.

"Hnn ... ah! Benar juga! Aku coba hubungi Nagisa-kun diluar aja!" putus Karma lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Oi, oi, Karma!"

"Ah, halo, Nagisa-kun? Kau masih di luar kan? Eh, eh, bisa tolong aku di sini nggak? Misalnya nyalain lampunya gitu... Di luar ada sekringnya kan?" oceh Karma ceria tapi sepersedetik kemudian raut mukanya berubah. "Eh? Apa? Ini aku, aku lho! Masa nggak kenal sih! Lah, terus kamu di mana? Ehhh? Rumah? _Cho-chotto_, Nagisa-kun!"

_Tuuuttt ... tuuuuttt ..._

"Karma, kau ngapain sih?" tanya Akashi sewaktu melihat adiknya mendadak pundung di pojokan menyaingi seramnya hantu-hantu barusan sambil meratapi ponselnya. Hantu asli yang numpang lewat aja langsung kabur ngeliatnya.

"Seijuurou-nii-san .., Nagisa-kun gak ingat aku lagi nih ... Masa dia bisa lupa sih, sama aku? Aku salah apa sampai bisa dilupakan?" tanya Karma sambil masih meratapi ponselnya, atau tepatnya meratapi nasibnya yang tengah dilupain sama sahabatnya sendiri.

"Eh? Memangnya kamu pernah ngerjain dia?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Nggak kok! Cuma nyuruh dia _cross-dressing_, ngegoda dia biar nyingkirin 'itu', gini-gitu, gitu-gini, dan lain-lain," jelas Karma enteng dan Akashi cuma bisa_ jawdrop_ massal ngedengerinnya.

"Ah, kalau gitu jelas aja," kata Akashi belagak nggak peduli sambil meninggalkan adiknya.

"Haaa! Seijuurou-nii-san jahat!" seru Karma tapi sepersedetik kemudian, otak isengnya kembali bekerja. Segaris cengiran usil kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Hooo, kalau begitu memangnya Nii-san bisa buktikan kalau punya teman yang sangat perhatian, gitu?"

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa? Berani-beraninya meremehkan Nii-san!" kata Akashi. "Asal kamu tau ya, aku nggak sama denganmu! Aku punya banyak! Banyaaakk banget teman-teman (baca: budak-budak) yang perhatian denganku di luar sana!" seru Akashi.

"Heee?" cengiran Karma makin melebar. "Kalau begitu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, coba buktikan?"

"Oke!" Akashi menyanggupi. "Tapi ponselku baterenya abis, pinjem punyamu dong."

"Dasar!" Karma menyerahkan ponselnya setengah hati.

"Nih, ku-_loadspeaker_ sebagai bukti!" kata Akashi mulai songong, terlihat dari dia menaikkan dagunya tinggi, tinggi sekali ... sampai lehernya memanjang sepanjang leher tujuh binatang menjadi satu (Akashi: leherku nggak sepanjang itu! Emang gue jerapah?!). "Yo, Ryouta!"

_'Eh? Siapa ini ya-ssu? _Fangirl_-ku lagi? Aduh, senangnya! Mau aku ngadakan acara 'Jumpa Fans' di mana-ssu? Oh ya, namamu siapa? Kalau nama aku pasti tau dong! Kise Ryouta, model top yang sering di-_sale_ di majalah Zunon Boy,'_ cerocos sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Oi! Oi! Ryouta! Ini aku, Akashi! Ini aku pakai ponsel adikku, jadi nomernya mungkin kamu belum tau. Sori, ponselku lagi_ low batt_," ucap Akashi.

_'Akashi? Akashi siapa ya-ssu? Hmm ... kamu pernah nelpon aku sebelumnya gak? Aku nggak begitu ingat-ssu. Yang pernah ngasih aku_ challenge_ buat nandatangani 100 lembar notes itu-ssu? Oh iya, ingat-ingat! Kalau nggak salah waktu itu kamu pakai _tank-top_ merah terbuka ya? Terus roknya mini dan pakai _nekomimi_! Iya, iya! Aku ingat! Apa kabarmu-ssu, Akashi-chan?'_ celoteh sebuah suara yang diyakini Akashi suara sang makhluk dengan kepala kuning model kepedean itu.

PIK! Refleks Akashi langsung memencet tombol yang memutuskan telepon. Terasa aura-aura merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sepasang manik_ ruby_-nya tertutup oleh poninya yang belum dia potong (Akashi: kalau ini _setting_-nya pas gue SMA, harusnya udah kepotong kan?| Ni-chan: aku lebih suka Sei-kun dengan poni panjang XD| Akashi: Shintarou, pinjemi gue gunting dong| Ni-chan: Sei-kun _hidoi desuuuu~_!). Seorang yang juga berambut merah di sampingnya yang diakuinya sebagai adiknya udah guling-guling tertawa saking gelinya, membuat aura itu makin menjadi-jadi. Tapi ... jangan takut! Akashi gak akan ngamuk di sini karena dia tau diri kok! Daripada melampiaskan kekesalan pada adiknya dengan cara berkelahi yang makan waktu dan nggak ada gunanya, di pikirannya kini terlintas sebuah ide nakal untuk menistakan adiknya 'tercinta'. Maka dia perlahan-lahan menarik nafas dan ...

"Karma." ucap Akashi sambil menepuk kedua bahu adiknya dengan kedua tangannya. "Besok pulang sekolah, kita pergi ke toko_ cosplayer_ ya!" kata Akashi, bermaksud nyindir gitu (niatnya sih ...).

"EEEEHHHH?! Nii-san udah gila?! Seorang Akashi Seijuurou-nii-san tertarik dengan _crossdressing_? Gak bisa dipercayaaa~! Nii-san kerasukan setan apa? Setan banci ya? Eh, tapi kayaknya aku harus kasih tau temen-temen Nii-san dulu deh," ucap Karma sambil memeriksa kewarasan abangnya yang sangat disayanginya sekaligus mengutak-atik ponselnya yang bisa dipastikan itu berita yang malah balik menistakan kakaknya tercinta.

"MAKSUD GUE YANG _CROSSDRESSING_ ITU ELO, BAKARMAAA~!" teriak Akashi yang nggak terima dikatai 'Skandal Banci' secara tidak langsung dua kali berturut-turut hari ini yang mulai dinyatakannya sebagai Hari Sial. Padahal awalnya niatnya pingin nyindir dan ngatain adiknya ada bakat jadi _uke _gitu, gak taunya malah dia yang dikira gak waras (Ni-chan: dimana-mana kalau pertanyaanmu kayak gitu ya, dikira kamu yang nggak waras, Sei-kun| Akashi: lo diem aja napa kek!).

Lagi dan lagi, masih terlihatlah beberapa bayangan hitam yang mengintai Duo Aka itu. Kali ini sekitar ... ehm, lima bayangan (All: seriusan deh! Ini kapan selesainya sih?!| Ni-chan: gomen, gomen, bentar lagi kok X3).

_'Waduh, waduh, mereka kakak-beradik yang akrab ya, mungkin mereka juga bagus sebagai _couple_. Ahahahaha ... lagi-lagi candaan yang nggak lucu. Ki-ta-ko-re!'_

_'Anoo, aku ngerti ini bagian dari karaktermu, tapi bisa gak, sesuain sama keadaan sekarang, _Senpai_?'_

_'Udah, gak apa kok. Namanya dia punya hobi.'_

_'_Senpai-tachi_ sekalian, mohon bantuannya ya.'_

_'Ahahahaha, nggak usah terlalu sopan juga nggak apa kok, Adek-adek. Aku juga sama I*uki-senpai nggak gitu sopan, biasa aja.'_

_'Justru kau harus baikin sifatmu itu, Bakao!'_

_'Ara', Shin-chan, kok datang? Tugasmu kan sudah selesai? Oh! Aku tau! Kau mau melihat aku bukan? Shin-chan perhatiaaann deh! Hehehe ... salah makan apa kau semalam? Pfftt ...'_

_'Jangan kege-eran, Bakao. Aku cuma ngikutin komando aja-nanodayo.'_

_'Eh? Ada perintah ada dari_ Leader_?'_

_'Yang udah pada 'tampil' disuruh ke depan, kalian yang terakhir tampil ini fokus ke kerjaan kalian aja. Aku duluan ya-nanodayo.'_

_'BYE BYE SHIN-CHAAANNN~!'_

**~To Be Continued~**

**Sekali lagi Ni-chan minta maaf karena****_ update_****-nya molor terus. Nggak tau kenapa, sekarang Ni-chan kok nggak bisa ****_update _****kilat kayak dulu. ****_Hontou ni gomennasai_****. Oke, mungkin Ni-chan bakal ****_hiatus_**** dulu sampai lebaran abis ****_chapter_**** ini ya! Tapi Ni-chan nggak ada niat men-_discon_-kan _fic _ini kok X) Sekaligus nyari inspirasi tambahan buat ngelanjutin ****_fic_**** Ni-chan yang lainnya X3 ****_Bye bye! I hope i'll be coming back soon!_**** XD**


	6. Sixth Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Chapter 6**

**-Sixth Surprise-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Karma (+ Dua Elang, Sodakoh, &amp; Duo Tuyul Laju)**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya, EYD ancur, Duo Aka yang mendadak _tsundere_ plus alur nggak jelas dan cuma muter-muter aja yang bikin para _readers boring_.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Nii-san, pulang aja yok?"

"Lah, dari tadi kalau nggak pengen pulang ngapain kita susah-susah nyari jalan buat keluar hah?!" tanya Akashi stress. "Aduh, ada Dora di sini nggak sih?!"

"Kok malah nyariin Dora sih, Nii-san?" tanya Karma bingung.

"Iyalah! Gue mau nyolong petanya!" kata Akashi mantap.

Karma cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ngedengerinnya. Mau benerin, salah. Dibiarin juga, salah. Jadi mendingan diem aja (bukannya itu juga salah?) daripadanya bicara gak mutu (bukannya dari tadi emang kalian cuma bicara yang gak mutu?), buang-buang durasi (dari tadi emang gak buang-buang durasi?!).

"Udah deh! Buruan kita jalaaann~!" seru Karma tertahan sambil mendorong tubuh kakaknya yang lagi berapi-api dengan niat mau nyolong petanya Dora itu sekuat tenaga. Susah juga meski Akashi lebih pendek darinya #dilempargunting, tapi justru Akashi lebih berat empat kilo darinya. "Berat banget, Nii-san harus diet."

"APA?!"

"Seijuurou-nii-san-harus-D-I-E-T! Nii-san lebih pendek dariku dua senti, tapi justru malah lebih berat dariku empat kilo. Mana sebanding," ledek Karma.

"Heh! Maumu itu ngejelekin atau apa? Tinggiku 173 senti dan beratku 64 kilo! Itu sudah ideal tau!" gertak Akashi yang nggak mau dikatain gendut.

"Kelebihan sekilo tuh," ucap Karma. "Aku yang baru bisa dibilang ideal! Lihat aja, tinggiku 175 senti dan beratku 60 kilo! Hehe." Karma mendesis meremehkan.

"Kalau kau sih, kekurusan, BaKarma," celetuk Akashi.

"APA?!"

_'Berantem lagi ...'_

_'Udah hobi tuh, denger-denger aja dari yang lain yang muncul duluan, dibilang mereka pas awal ketemu kerjanya berantemmmm ... terus, nggak bisa akur dikit napa? Susah-susah kita nyiapin hal-hal gaje beginian.'_

_'Lho, Senpai? Bukannya semakin sering berantem itu artinya semakin akrab dan akur ya?'_

_'Hah? Itu sih berlaku buat manusia!'_

_'Jadi maksudnya Akashi-nii sama Karma itu bukan manusia?'_

_'Bukan.'_

_'Lah, terus?'_

_'Iblis.'_

GUBRAAAAKKK! Omongan siapa pun itu, sukses ngebikin Akashi dan Karma kesandung batu (lagi), padahal mereka gak denger, cuma karena insting mereka yang kuat, jadinya ya ... gitu.

"Kampret! Kok rasanya aku punya perasaan kalau ada yang lagi ngomongin-ngomongin hal-hal jelek ke kita ya?" ucap Akashi lalu berdiri dan membersihkan seragam sekolahnya dari debu.

"Nii-san juga ngerasa gitu?" sahut Karma sambil mengibas-ngibaskan _blazer_ hitamnya yang tadi terkena debu karena dia jatuh dengan indahnya dan mukanya langsung mencium tanah yang tidak bisa dibilang bersih dan higenis karena belum dipel menggunakan Sup*r Pel #duagh (kok malah promosi...)

_'Ups! Kayaknya kita agak ketahuan nih! Hei, kalian 2 orang yang paling jago _manuver_ di sekolah kalian kan? Bisa alihin perhatian mereka berdua gak? Tolong dongg~!'_

'Ryoukai,_ Hawk-nii, Eagle-nii!'_

_'Yosh! MAJU!'_

_Wuuuussssshhhh~!_ Bagai angin, sesuatu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati Akashi dan Karma yang masih sibuk membersihkan pakaian mereka. Tentulah dengan terpaan angin yang tidak bisa dibilang 'cepoi-cepoi' (?) itu mereka akan menengok dan mengecek apa yang barusan melintas tadi.

"Apaan tuh?' Karma memulai pembicaraan.

"Tuyul kali yaaa? Aku pernah nonton film horor yang dibawa Ryouta waktu dia bikin Horror Night di rumah, nonton fillm tentang tuyul tuh, larinya cepet dan sasarannya duit. Tau kali mereka, kita orang kaya," timpal Akashi. "Yok! Mau liat tuyul yang asli nggak?" ajak Akashi.

"Tumben Nii-san nggak takut?" tanya Karma heran begitu ngeliat Nii-san-nya yang dari tadi _meteng_ (bahasa kasarnya 'peluk') dia sampai sesak napas bisa berani juga (Akashi: author! Liat aja! Abis_ fic_ nista ini kelar, gue cabik-cabik lo!| Ni-chan: *kabur*).

"Lah ya, ngapain takut? Udah biasa _keles_. Wong, paling dari tadi hantunya itu-itu ajah," kata Akashi (yang emang atau sok?) berani. "Ayo! Aku udah nggak sabar pengen liat tuyul yang asli!"

"Bukannya Nii-san sudah sering liat _'tuyul'_ yang asli?" tanya Karma lagi.

Akashi mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Yah, Seijuurou-nii-san tinggal ambil cermin, lalu liat pantulan wajah dan badan yang terpantul dari cermin itu. Itulah _'TUYUL'_!" kata Karma iseng dan langsung ngakak guling-guling dengan leluconnya sendiri yang emang lucu, tapi Akashi langsung menendang adik tercintanya itu dengan indah (?) yang langsung dibalas dengan teriakan yang sama indahnya. "NII-SAN JAHAT!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang yang dari tadi dikatain 'Tuyul' sama Akashi mengintip dari kejauhan.

'_Sialan! Masa kita dibilang tuyul?! Kakaknya Karma kali tuh, yang 'TUYUL'!'_

"HATCHIIII!" Akashi langsung bersin. "Kok aku ngerasa ada yang ngeledekin aku 'PENDEK' ya," Akashi menyeka hidungnya dengan saputangannya. "Karma, kau nggak lagi ngatain aku lagi kan?"

"Hah? Barusan kan sudah. Nii-san minta _encore _gitu?" tukas Karma yang langsung digampar Akashi lagi dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

_'Oke! Berikutnya aku dan Senpai ya. Nah, pas kau nanti muncul, kita buat _effect_ munculnya pakai burung elang dan rajawali peliharaanku dan Senpai ya. Biar kesannya serem gitu. Kamu, tinggal muncul aja ditengah-tenganya nunggu momen yang pas dan keliatannya serem gitu.'_

_'Iya deh, Senpai. Aku ikut-ikut aja.'_

_'Sip! Kalau begitu, _ACTION_!'_

"Capek ..."

"Udah berapa kali kau bilang itu?!" Akashi setress karena sendirinya juga capek. "Aku juga mau cepet pulang!"

"Nii-san perasaan dari sejam yang lalu bilang gitu deh," tukas Karma.

"ITU KARENA GUE EMANG PENGEN PULANG, BEGO!" teriak Akashi. "Males tau lama-lama di sini! Andai aja waktu itu aku nggak iyain ajakan Ryouta. Kampret juga tuh model! Begitu aku keluar dari sini dan ketemu sama tampang ngeselinnya itu, nggak akan kubiarkan wajahnya tetap sama seperti halnya dia ngajak aku ke sini." sesal Akashi.

"Aku juga. Andai aku waktu itu nyeret Nagisa-kun biar masuk sama aku. Pasti sekarang dia sudah peluk-peluk aku dan aku bakal betah di sini lama-lama," sesal Karma.

Akashi langsung menggemplang kepala Karma (lagi).

"MAU NYESEL TUH YANG BENER!"

"Sori deh..."

Baru aja Karma bilang 'sori', bunyi-bunyian aneh memenuhi ruangan (lebih tepatnya rumah hantu) yang sedari tadi mereka pijak. Gak tau tuh, bunyinya koak-koak gitu, kayak gagak, tapi gak serem sama sekali, sumpah! Anehnya Akashi dan Karma malah merinding nggak keruan. Dalam pikiran mereka, _'Jangan-jangan 'BURUNG' lagi'_ (ehm-ehm, diharap jangan AMBIGU!| All: sana lo mirror dulu!).

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Burung ya? Burungnya siapa lagi?" tukas Karma polos yang bisa bikin Akashi pingsan sekarang juga di hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini (halah, lebay lu!) ...

Setelah Akashi mengaktifkan _Emperor Eye_-nya yang udah lama nggak kepake, baru keliatanlah itu adalah sepasang burung elang dan rajawali yang lagi duet koak-koak (?). Tap kok elang sama rajawali bisa duet koak-koak? Ehm yah, itu hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau #dihajar. Tapi kok ya ... pas burung elang sama rajawali itu duet koak-koak, sepertinya mereka justru niatnya pengen mempersembahkan sesuatu sebagai kejutan getoh ... tapi yang keliatan malah kayak burung_ blekok_ yang lagi duet lagu Cenat-Cenut (kasian ...).

"Kayaknya aku pernah liat itu burung," ucap Akashi berusaha menganalisis dari kejauhan.

"Hah?! Pernah liat darimana? Jelas-jelas aku liat Nii-san gak pernah liat kandang burung-nya Ayah (kok kata-kata ini ambigu banget ya ... XP)! Pernah liat darimana? Nggak mungkin kan, ini burung Nii-san yang lepas?!" cerocos Karma ngawur.

"KURANG AJAR LO! Nggak mungkin burung gue bisa copot terus terbang-terbang di angkasa kayak gitu!" teriak Akashi

"Terus ntu burung siapa?"

"Lo tanya aja 'ndiri apa susahnya sih?!" seru Akashi geregetan.

Karena Karma lagi dalam mode 'rusak', dia pun langsung lari ke arah kedua burung itu dan nanya dengan polosnya. "Heeeiii! Burungnya siapa kamu?! Punyanya Nii-san yang lepas yaaa? Udah disunat belooommm?!" seru Karma dan Akashi langsung menggetok-getok kepala adiknya 'tersayang' itu dengan batok kelapa.

"Enak aja bilang aku belom disunat! Udah taoooo~!" teriak Akashi dengan warna muka yang menyaingi warna rambutnya. "KAMU TUH YANG BELOM!"

"Eeehhh! Malah nangkis lagi!"

Maka dimulailah kembali pertandingan ini, membuat sang 'Sodako Jadi-Jadian' _sweatdrop_.

_'Euh ... ano ... haruskah aku keluar sekarang? Senpai-_tachi?'

_'Udah! Keluar aja gih! Daripada mereka berantem terus, buang-buang durasi banget. Mending kalau mereka langsung lari kibrit-kibrit, agak tenang sedikit dunia...'_

_'Baiklah ...'_

"KARMA, KAU ITU YA...!"

"NII-SAN ITU YA...!"

Perang mulut itu berhenti ketika mereka berdua sama-sama mendengar suara seseorang terseok-seok-atau lebih tepatnya, suara orang ngesot? Dari arah suara itu, disorotlah sebuah bayangan menyeramkan, lebih tepatnya seorang wanita, berambut panjang yang menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya. Ia memakai pakaian putih panjang lusuh. Tangan kirinya berusaha memperkuat dirinya saat ngesot dan tangan kanannya seperti ingin menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Perlahan mulailah terdengar suara lemah, namun serem seperti ...

"Maasss ... tolong Masss ... anak saya tadi mati ... kesedak pohon pisang Massss ... tolong selametin dia Masss ... sebelom dia mati lagi untuk kedua kalinya Masss ..." mohon sosok itu.

Pikiran Akashi dan Karma langsung sama. 'Buseeettt ... ini Sadako atau Hantu Ibu sih?!' Oya, _readers-tachi_ tau Hantu Ibu? Itu lohh ... hantu yang anaknya kalau gak salah meninggal atau hilang gitu, gegara suatu kejadian ... eh, atau lagi main-main keluar ya? Pokoknya gitu lah, terus Ibunya langsung setress, gila, dan akhirnya meninggal. Lalu arwah Ibu tersebut gentayangan mencari anaknya, konon, anak-anak nakal suka dibawanya bersamanya karena dikira anaknya, karena anak arwah Ibu tersebut seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil, makanya terkesan hiperaktif dan bandel. Yaa ... kurang-lebih gitu sih, tapi Ni-chan gak tau pasti, soalnya itu cerita yang Ni-chan denger dari guru les dua tahun yang lalu. Kalau salah bilang aja ya :)

"Ha-ha-ha-HANTU IBUUU~!" Akashi dan Karma teriak-teriak lagi lalu langsung cabut seperti biasa. Kayaknya malam ini Duo Aka ini bakal turun empat kilo.

_'E-eh?! Kok dibilang Hantu Ibu sih?! Sembarangan! Ini Sadako taukkk~!'_

_'Sabar, sabar ...'_

_'K nz ki-san, nggak biasanya kau marah-marah gini.'_

_'Lagi kesel ini atuuuhhh~!'_

_'Senpai, ini bagusnya dilaporin ke _Leader _bilangnya_ 'Mission Completed', 'Mission Failed',_ atau _'Mission Impossible'_ yaaa?'_

_'Kok nyambung ke situ sih?! Eh yaaa ... gue juga gak tau sih ...'_

_'Jiaaaahhh ...'_

* * *

_**In Unknown Place After That Accident ...**_

_'Maaf,_ Leader_, kami cuma bisa memperoleh _'Mission Impossible'_!'_

_'Apaan tuh?'_

_'Yaaahh ... mereka takut sih, cuma yaaa ... kok rasanya basi aja gitu, mereka berantem, kita kagetin, terus mereka lari-lari terus, teriak-teriak terus, ngebosenin banget! Udah gak seru ah! Tuh, liat,_ readers _aja pada bosen!_'

_'Halah, kau bicara begitu seperti kau bisa membuat mereka teriak sampai ujung suara mereka aja!'_

_'Eeeehhh! Malah nyindir! Emang kau bisa coba?! HAH? HAH?!'_

_'Hei! Hei! Jangan berantem! Untuk kali ini, coba berdamai sebentar aja dulu! Lawan kita cukup punya harga diri tinggi, Duo Aka, okey?'_

_'Ummm ...'_

_'Bagus, kalian sudah tenang. Dan karena ini sudah mulai membosankan karena plot dan alur yang sama, jadi mari kita akhiri saja semua ini!'_

_'Yakin mau diakhiri sekarang?!'_

_'Mau gimana lagi? Ikutin aja kata _Leader!_ Atau kau mau digentayangin mereka tiap malam?'_

_'Itu sih lo aja!'_

_'Sudah! Sudah! Langsung berantem lagi! Buruan kalian semua ke tempat utama persiapkan semuanya! Sementara kami berdua akan pergi ke tempat_ "Last Boss"'

_'BERES BOSSSS!'_

**~To Be Continued~**

**Kali ini rada pendek plus lebih absurd dari biasanya. Aduh, aduh, lagi-lagi Ni-chan telat _publish_, maafkan dakuu~! #digebukin. Mumpung guru-guru lagi halal bihalal, jadi dapet libur gratis dan _publish chapter _ini nih :) Maaf yah ... tee-hee #digiles****_ Fic_**** ini ****_chapter_****-nya sudah bisa dihitung mundur lho~! Jadi sekarang kita sudah bisa menghitung dari tiga! ****_So~_**** masih ada dua ****_chapter_**** lagi ^^ ****_Keep waiting and don't forget to leave a review ... please?_**** X3 (Psstt ... sebenernya semakin banyak _review _yang Ni-chan terima, makin mempercepat _update _lho ... *smile*_ So don't hesitate to review, okay? :D _)**


	7. Seventh Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Chapter 7**

**-Seventh Surprise!-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi (Akabane) Karma ( + Last Boss)**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor + Horor (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya, EYD yang amburadul, Duo Aka yang mendadak ****_tsundere_****, perkembangan yang sama sekali tidak berkembang (?) ****_No flame, please_****?**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu sudah yang keberapa kali ya?"

"Nggak tau, aku nggak ngitung lagi," ucap Akashi ngos-ngosan yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Saking banyaknya …"

"Hufftt … apa nggak sebaiknya kita dobrak aja ini dinding ya? Begitu dijebol kan sudah bisa keluar!" usul Karma.

"Oii! Kalau dijebol gitu aja, mana kita tau kalau ternyata sama aja kayak tempat yang berikutnya? Mana mungkin sih, rumah hantu yang kulihat dari depan kecil gini jalan lurus teruuuss aja sampai bego! Pasti banyak beloknya kayak tadi lah! Jadi dengan kata lain kalau didobrak ya, sama aja. Mungkin kau bakal balik ke tempat semula yang sudah kauinjak tadi," jelas Akashi.

"Masuk akal." gumam Karma. "Tapi baiknya sekarang gimana?"

"Kenapa tanya aku?!" protes Akashi.

"Kan Nii-san katanya lebih pinter dari aku," Karma ngeles.

Akashi cuma diam dan meneruskan langkahnya sampai mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Terlihat besar, misterius dan tentunya menyeramkan, seakan-akan kau bisa langsung terhisap ke dalamnya dan tak akan kembali lagi setelah membukanya.

Dengan takut-takut dan karena tidak ada jalan lain lagi, mereka berdua membuka pintu itu bersamaan. Terlihat sebuah ruangan berukuran persegi yang ukurannya kira-kir meter. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan seorang peramal yang mereka jumpai di awal-awal masuk tadi.

"Aku terkejut kalian bisa sampai ke sini," ucapnya.

"Tentu saja! Jalan keluarnya cuma di sini kan?!" ujar Karma.

"Hmh, semangat yang bagus. Kuakui itu. Tapi aku ragu kalian akan berhasil selamat untuk 'kejutan' yang berikutnya," Peramal itu menyeringai. "Kalian sungguh berniat ingin melanjutkannya? Tidak akan menyesal kan?"

"Nii-san, orang aneh itu ngomong apaan sih?"

"Tau."

"DENGERIN KALO ORANG LAGI BICARA-NANODAYO!" teriak Peramal itu lagi lalu menghela nafas dan menurunkan sedikit topi anehnya sehingga wajahnya semakin tertutup. "Aku sudah tahu, sebenarnya 'Akabane' itu cuma marga samaran kan?"

"G-geh! Darimana kau bisa tahu!" seru Karma terkejut.

"Hah, siapapun pasti tahu bila melihat kalian berdua bersamaan. Terlihat sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanya manik mata. Tinggi badan pun tak jauh be-,"

_Crep_! Sebuah gunting merah mengilat menancap tepat di sebelah kanan wajah peramal itu. Nggak perlu ditanya dan dipastikan lagi, gunting itu milik Akashi yang nggak terima dibilang 'pendek' walaupun dengan cara halus.

"Ng-nggak! Maksudnya aku bukan mau ngeledekin pendek atau apa! Cuma kalau boleh jujur yaa … kau memang kurang ting-,"

_Crep! Crep!_

"Oke, oke! Maafkan aku!"

"Jadi, kelanjutannya apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, setiap cerita punya akhirnya. Buku pun begitu, pasti punya halaman terakhir. Begitu pula rumah hantu ini. Kalian telah mencapai klimaksnya," jelas Peramal itu.

"Klimaks?"

"Saat penentuan. yaitu _Final Boss_."

"_Final Boss_? Kayak _game _aja," ujar Karma.

"Yah, singkatnya, rumah hantu ini memang permainan yang terbagi menjadi beberapa _stage_. Aku kagum kalian bisa sampai di sini. Tapi apa berikutnya bisa ya? Apalagi selanjutnya _'Final Boss'_. Kalian tahu kan, desas-desus rumah hantu ini bahkan sebelum masuk? Belum pernah ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. Tapi kalian berhasil sampai di sini memecahkan rekor baru," sang Peramal mulai berbasa-basi.

"Berhenti berceloteh yang tidak penting dan cepat katakan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" potong Akashi.

"Huft, aku sudah tau kau akan bilang begitu. Oke, sebenarnya aku ada di sini hanya untuk memberikan petunjuk pada kalian."

"Petunjuk?"

"Ya, aku akan member petunjuk tentang ruangan _'Final Boss'_ pada kalian. Ah, tapi hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk dalam setiap ruangan," jelas Peramal itu lagi.

"Satu ruangan cuma boleh dimasuki satu orang? Tapi kami kan berdua?" protes Karma. "Artinya salah satu dari kami harus berkorban gitu?"

"Tidak, lagi pula aku belum selesai berbicara, jadi dengarkan dulu. Ruangan _'Final Boss'_ ada dua, yang artinya ada dua Boss. Satu dari kalian harus mengalahkan salah satunya. Menghadapinya saja hanya segelintir orang yang bisa, apalagi mengalahkan. Tapi hanya itu sajalah cara untuk keluar," ucapnya.

"Oke, jadi ruangan itu ada di mana?"

"Kalian tinggal lurus melalui lorong ini yang menghubungkan jalan menuju ruang _'Final Boss'_. Di ujung nanti akan ada _Twin Door _atau 'Pintu Kembar'. Sesuai namanya, ada dua pintu yang sama. Kalian harus masuk ke masing-masing pintu yang berbeda, dan mengalahkan Boss di dalamnya dan kembali dengan selamat," jelas sang Peramal dengan muka misteriusnya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, _Twin Door _itu tidak memakai kunci, tapi pintunya sedikit macet, dan menurut kabar tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Jadi intinya kalian tidak bisa keluar setelah memasuki ruangan itu."

"Yang benar? Jadi artinya kalau kalah, kita akan mati dan membusuk di dalamnya tanpa ada yang akan menemukan kita?!" protes Karma.

"Benar sekali. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik, atau kalian mau tinggal bersamaku saja?" tawar Peramal itu tiba-tiba.

"Tinggal sama situ?" tanya Karma dengan nada meremehkan. "Kutebak kau tinggal di gubuk tua dekat dusun yang tak terawat yang sesekali muncul penampakan bukan?"

"Benar. Tepatnya lebih parah dari itu,"

"Hah?"

"Tempat tinggalku bahkan lebih parah dari bayangan kalian. Gubuk tua yang hampir reyot dengan tikus ditambah kecoa yang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Ah, ular juga sering numpang lewat tuh, bisanya mantep lagi. Konon, sekali gigit bakal sekarat atau lebih sering langsung tewas di tempat. Ularnya juga besar yang kira-kira sanggup menelan gajah bulat-bulat, terus ya-," Peramal itu asyik berceloteh sendiri sementara Akashi dan Karma sudah eneg dari tadi.

"_A-ano_, bisa udahan sampai situ nggak? Di sini nggak ada kantong muntah jadi gawat kalau kakakku ini muntah di sini sekarang," sela Karma sambil menunjuk Akashi yang mukanya sudah membiru, menutup erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena takut _bazooka_ di dalamnya meluncur keluar.

"K-Karma … gak … khuat … lagih nighh …," kata Akashi.

"Nii-san, jangan muntah di sini ah! Malu-maluin tau!" Karma langsung menyumpal mulut Akashi pakai tisu sekotak-kotaknya yang nggak tau tuh, darimana dia dapetin. Mungkin dia ada _part-time job _bagiin tisu pakai baju _maid _kali (Ni-chan: gehh … bayanginnya aja udah bikin mimisan| Karma: sejak kapan aku ambil _job _gituan?!).

"Akashi."

"Aphgha?!" tanya Akashi megeh-megeh plus jadi pengen muntah beneran gegara tisu yang disumpal Karma.

"Aku iri padamu. Ternyata kau punya adik yang segini baik," ucapnya.

"BUHHH!" Akasih langsung memuntahkan semua tisu di mulutnya. "Baik katamu?! Heh, adek kayak gini sih, di TK banyak banget! Selalu ngejailin aku, meremehkan aku, dan parahnya dia pernah ngelecehin aku!"

"Ngelecehin itu maksudnya gimana?" tanya si Peramal bingung.

"Rasanya aku nggak pernah ngelecehin Nii-san deh," tukas Karma ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Halah! Nggak usah pura-pura nggak tau! Ingat waktu kita pergi makan es krim bareng di jalan waktu pulang sekolah dua bulan yang lalu!" seru Akashi sambil menunjuk wajah Karma.

"Hah? Dua bulan yang lalu? Humm …,"

**_-Flashback ON-_**

_ "__Nee, Nii-san, sebentar lagi pendaftaran jalur prestasi SMA Rakuzan dibuka kan?" seru Karma riang sambil sesekali menggigit es krim batangannya yang baru saja dibelinya dari konbini bersama kakaknya yang kebetulan ketemu di depan stasiun._

_ "__Ya, dan kau harus ikut di dalamnya. Mengerti?" jawab Akashi sambil menggigit es krimnya ogah-ogahan karena ya … taulah. Masa seorang keturunan bangsawan jalan kaki sambil makan es krim murahan dari konbini saat pulang menuju rumah? Kan itu, gak pantes banget! (menurut Akashi). "Lagian kenapa nggak minta jemput aja sih? Pegel tau kalau jalan dari stasiun sampai rumah!"_

_ "__Alah, cuma jalan sekitar satu kilo setengah aja udah ngeluh. Biasanya juga Nii-san teriak-teriak nyuruh anak-anak basket lari-lari keliling lapangan ratusan kali kan?" sindir Karma._

_ "__Huh! Itu sih wajar, kalau nggak dikerasin, mereka cuma bakal malas-malasan padalah pertandingan sudah dekat," dengus Akashi sambil menggigit kembali es krimnya._

_Karma sepintas melihat ke arah es krim di genggaman kakaknya._

_ "__Nii-san, cicip es krimnya dong!" pinta Karma._

_ "__Hah? Bukannya kau sudah dapat bagianmu sendiri?" Akashi mengernyit._

_HAP! Dengan gesit Karma langsung menggigit es krim Akashi tepat di posisi dimana Akashi baru saja menggigit bagian es krim tersebut. Karma dengan senyum bandelnya langsung mengacungkan _peace_._

_ "__Hehe, siapa cepat dia dapat!"_

_ "__Dasar, kau mirip anak kecil saja!" dengus Akashi lalu berniat menggigit kembali es krimnya, tapi baru ia sadar, bagian atas es krim itu sudah dijarah dengan bekas gigitan Karma. Kalau Akashi menggigit bagian atasnya kan sama aja …_

_ "__Nii-san kenapa? Es krimnya nggak mau? Mau meleleh tuh, sayang. Sini kasih aku aja," timpal Karma iseng._

_ "__N-nggak!" seru Akashi lalu dengan cepat menggigit bagian atas es krim tersebut dengan cepat dan menghabiskan semuanya lalu membuang stiknya ke dalam tong sampah. Kini Akashi pun pulang ke rumah dengan wajah memerah._

**_-Flashback OFF-_**

"Kau merebut _first kiss_-ku tau! Itu kau bilang bukan pelecehan!?" protes Akashi gaje.

"Hah? _First kiss_? Aku kan cuma nyicip es krim Nii-san aja, bukan Nii-sannya yang baru saja pulang setelah latihan dan dipenuhi keringat yang menyebabkan wangi maskulinnya kelu-,"

"Jangan menjelaskannya terlalu jelas begitu hoi! Bikin merinding aja!" seru Akashi dengan muka merah.

"Itu kan cuma ciuman nggak langsung-nanodayo," tukas Peramal tersebut.

"CUMA? Kau bilang C-U-M-A?!" protes Akashi. "Dengar ya! Bibirku yang indah ini sudah kujaga selama 16 tahun! Mana mungkin kubiarkan dinodai oleh orang yang nggak-nggak! Apalagi adikku yang mesum ini!"

"Nggak kebalik tuh?"

"DIAMMMM!" protes Akashi.

"Woi, sudah-sudah kek, berantemnya. Kaliain makan durasi nih. Oh ya, _betewe_, tadi aku ngejelasinnya sampai mana ya?" tanya si Peramal itu.

"Sampai tempat tinggal Oom," tukas Karma.

"Bukan, yang sebelumnya!"

"Oh, kalau nggak salah sih _'kalian nggak akan bisa keluar setelah memasuki ruangan itu'_," ucap Akashi.

"Nah ya, benar. Salah satu cara untuk keluar hanya dengan melawan _Final Boss_ di dalamnya. Kalian bersedia?" tanya Peramal.

"Bersedia!"

"Bagus! Sekarang masuk ke lorong itu!"

* * *

"Aku emang bilang bersedia sih … tapi kalau tantangannya ternyata seberat ini … belum lagi hawa intimidasinya sudah sampai sini," Karma memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Berisik! Buat apa kita sejauh ini kalau bukan buat keluar? Pilihannya cuma dua. Tinggal di sini sengsara selamanya atau melawan _Final Boss _dengan taruhan nyawa. Mau pilih yang manapun sama nggak enaknya! Jadi kita harus ambil risiko!" ujar Akashi mantap. "Jangan khawatir, aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya, adikku."

"Hum, harusnya aku yang bicara begitu, Nii-san."

"Karma ambil pintu sebelah kiri, aku yang kanan! Oke?"

"Oke! Nggak masalah!"

"Baik-baik ya!"

"Nii-san juga."

"Jumpa lagi di pintu keluar!"

"Iyaaa~! Nanti kalau kita sama-sama berhasil keluar, aku kasih s_econd kiss _yaaa!" seru Karma.

"Um!" Akashi mengangguk mantap lalu memasuki ruangannya.

_ …__hah? Karma bilang apa tadi?_

Empat kata untuk Akashi.

Bego. Plus nggak peka.

* * *

"Ufffhh … ternyata memang menyeramkan yah. Ahahaha, nggak apa kok, kalau cuma segini anak kecil juga pasti tahan!" gumam Karma berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Seorang anak kecil mengatai anak kecil? Bukan hal yang aneh, karena ini memang sudah sering terjadi …" Sebuah suara misterius memenuhi ruangan.

"Si-siapa?!" seru Karma merinding.

"Setidaknya kau harus menjaga harga dirimu sebagai seorang kakak. Jujur saja aku tidak heran dengan sikap Akabane-kun yang kekanak-kanakan. Karena kakaknya juga sama," ucap suara itu lagi.

"Kakak?" Karma bingung sendiri.

"Eh? _Are'_? Salah orang?"

"Hm?"

"Eh … ah, nggak, nggak usah dipikirkan,"

"Haaaa?" Karma _sweatdrop_.

Dan di saat yang sama di lain sisi …

"Huft, nggak begitu serem kok. Asal tenang pasti ini bisa selesai. Lagian paling bosnya tuh kayak di _game-game _cacat yang biasanya ada gratisan di Playst*re itu kan … ahahaha," Akashi tertawa garing. "Eh? Kayaknya aku mendengar sesuatu?"

"…nuh … bunuh … bunuh … akan kubunuh ..," Suara itu samar-samar tapi jelas, suara menusuk yang monoton sekaligus penuh dengan kesan horor. Tak lupa disertai dengan aura pembunuh yang pekat dan kelam dari 'asalnya'.

"Bu … buah? Ah, di rumah ada banyak tuh. Ambil aja kalau mau. Lagian mubazir kalau nggak dimakan juga. Nggak usah segitunya juga gih, kalau mau, ambil aja satu _parcel _jumbo juga keluargaku nggak bakal dendam kok," kata Akashi enteng. Bener-bener deh, Akashi ini lagi pura-pura bego gegara takut atau dia emang dari sononya bego?

"…bunuh … bunuh … bunuh … aku … aku … akan membunuhmu!" Suara itu kini terdengar makin jelas, dan mendekat. Akashi tercekat. Selain kaget karena ada makhluk yang bisa lebih mengintimidasi darinya, juga … ragu apakah makhluk itu benar-benar ingin membunuhnya (Ni-chan: halah! Nggak usah sok keren lu resek! Bilang aja takut susah banar sih! Durasi woi! Capek gue ngetik panjang-panjang!| Akashi: Berisik lu!).

"_A-ano_, pertama bisa tenang dulu nggak? Aku tau kau mau membunuhku tapi, taulah … diriku ini belum kawin, jadi belum boleh mati," kata Akashi ngarang alasan.

"Karma-kun, sejak kapan kau jadi orang mesum begitu? Aku jadi semakin ingin membunuhmu," ucap suara itu lagi.

"Ha? 'Karma-kun'?" ulang Akashi heran.

"He? Bukan Karma-kun?"

"Oh, kalau nyari Karma ya, dia di ruang sebelah. Eh, tapi ada urusan apa sama dia? Nagih utang ya? Ooh … kalau itu ya, maaf aja. Dia emang bandel. Tapi biar aku, kakaknya aja yang bayarin deh. Utang dia berapa? Satu milyar? Atau satu trilyun?" tanya Akashi enteng nyebutin jumlah duit segepok kayak lagi nanya harga obralan sayur murah di pasar sambil ngorek-ngorek dompetnya mamerin kartu kredit yang dia punya.

"Ngng …"

_'__Woi! Kenapa bisa salah tempat bego!'_

_ '__Maafkan diriku, Ketua! Aku kebawa suasana akting misterius sampai lupa ngasih tau mereka harusnya masuk ke pintu yang mana-nanodayo!'_

_ '__Mou~ harusnya baca naskahnya dong. Kalau sudah gini kan repot. Tetsuya-nii-san, sekarang harus gimana nih?'_

_ '__Umm … lakukan seperti rencana awal aja. Sepertinya nggak bakal banyak yang berubah.'_

_ '_Ryoukai._'_

* * *

"Nah, Akabane Karma-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kakakmu?" tanya suara itu.

"Tentang Nii-san?" Karma bengong sebentar. "Nii-san ya Nii-san. Tidak perlu kesan yang khusus. Apa pun yang terjadi ia tetap kakakku. Meski aku berpikir sekalipun aku lebih tinggi darinya dia tetaplah kakakku."

"Jadi?"

"Seijuurou-nii-san selalu tegas dan taat pada peraturan keluarga. Jujur saja, sebagai penerus keluarga utama, dia selalu dipaksa belajar dengan keras tanpa istirahat. Aku berpikir kalau itu aku mungkin aku sudah gila," Karma mulai bercerita. "Aku sebagai adik hanya diberikan beberapa bimbingan belajar, tak sebanyak dirinya, karena kasarnya aku adalah _cadangan_, tidak begitu diperlukan, tapi tetap dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin. Tapi tetap saja, pemain cadangan tidak sebaik pemain reguler. Sewaktu kecil aku selalu iri dan ingin menjadi sepertinya, tapi Ayah selalu bilang untuk mengerjakan hal yang kubisa saja, tidak usah memaksakan diri sepertinya yang akan menjadi penerus. Bahkan aku sempat kecewa sewaktu aku dibilang hanya cadangan waktu itu."

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan setelah mendengar hal menyakitkan itu? Menurutku manusia biasa pasti akan langsung putus asa dan membenci kehidupannya," ucap suara itu lagi.

"Aku sempat seperti itu awalnya, tapi disitulah sosok kakakku muncul, menghampiriku yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahku ke lutut, duduk di sebelahku lalu kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, 'Kau ingin menjadi apa? Seperti apa? Dan apa gunanya untuk orang banyak?'," Karma meneruskan. "Tentu saja aku masih belum dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, jadi aku hanya mengatakan, 'Aku tidak tahu, tidak tahu … jalan apa yang harus kupilih.', dan Nii-san membalasnya, 'Kau ya kau. Kau adalah adikku. Aku bukanlah pemain reguler, dan kau bukanlah pemain cadangan di keluarga ini. Aku adalah kakakmu, dan kau adalah adikku. Tidak perlu pusing memikirkan apa yang ingin kau capai sekarang. Lakukan saja hal yang kau suka,' lalu setelah itu guru privatnya memanggil dan dia berlalu. Sampai sekarang perkataannya itu masih membekas di ingatanku, aku tidak ingin menghapusnya, apapun yang terjadi. Karena … kata-kata itu yang membuatku bisa sampai di sini."

"Hmm … jadi sebelumnya kau itu pengecut yang dijadikan cadangan tapi karena kata-kata kakakmu kau bisa berubah menjadi anak nakal seperti ini?"

"Ja-jangan mengatakannya frontal gitu dong!" seru Karma. "Habis katanya, lakukan saja hal yang kusuka. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak begitu suka belajar, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin tahu dan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kakakku. Itu saja. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku juga beberapa kali diskors dan melakukan pelanggaran."

"Aku bingung mau merespon apa," ucap lawan bicara Karma. "Kau itu … bodoh atau apa ya?"

"Hah?!" seru Karma nggak terima.

"Tapi, kau punya semangat yang bagus untuk mengejar kakakmu. Kalau begitu, pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang kaurasakan terhadap kakakmu? Aku tau ini mirip seperti pertanyaan yang pertama, tapi kau pasti tahu apa bedanya."

"Seijuurou-nii-san adalah kakakku, kakakku yang kukagumi. Selalu terlihat keren di mataku. Dia cerdas, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, kapten klub basket, sekaligus Ketua OSIS, dan lagi populer di kalangan cewek-cewek. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bangga memiliki kakak sempurna sepertinya?" seru Karma menggebu-gebu. Lawan bicara Karma a.k.a. _Final Boss_ termangu.

_'__Mungkin Karma-kun memang benar-benar menghormati Akashi-kun ya-,'_

"-tapi memang sih, Nii-san itu pendek, mesum, dan terkadang terlihat polos, tapi dia adalah kakakku!" sambung Karma.

"Kayaknya kau memang termasuk tipe_ tsundere_ ya," Si _Final Boss sweatdrop_.

"_Tsun-_!" Muka Karma memerah.

"Hihi, menyenangkan bicara denganmu, tapi ini harus segera berakhir. Kakakmu juga pasti mencemaskanmu. Pergilah kembali padanya, dan katakan tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya," ujar _Final Boss _mantap.

"Pe-pe-!"

"_Saa~ ikke, _Karma-kun!"

Pintu yang tadi menjadi jalan masuk Karma terbuka dengan sendirinya, menimbulkan asap-asap debu yang bisa membuat mata perih dan terbatuk-batuk.

"_Sankyuu, Final Boss_-san," ujar Karma dengan senyum iseng biasanya lalu bergegas menuju pintu itu sebelum tertutup.

"…_douiteshimashite_…"

* * *

"_Nee~ kimi, _sudah bosan hidup kan?"

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu?"

"Ah, _iee_, nggak ada niat yang tersembunyi kok. Aku cuma tanya apa kau sudah bosan hidup atau tidak."

"Jelas-jelas kau ingin membunuhku kan?!"

"_Maa nee_~, tapi kalau aku melakukannya mungkin banyak pihak yang akan mengutukku."

"Jadi kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Pfft … apa-apaan cara bicara yang payah itu! Mana gaya bicaramu yang bersikap sok bijak saat menjadi kapten klub basket dan Ketua OSIS, Akashi-senpai?"

"Senpai?" ulang Akashi yang sudah pasang tampang jijik. Dia kan, masih kelas 1 SMA, kalau tiba-tiba dipanggil 'senpai' rasanya kayak punya _stalker _gitu.

"Ah, maaf. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku masih kelas 3 SMP, tapi aku bukan _stalker_-mu, jadi jangan kege-eran dulu," sela _Final Boss_ 2 dengan muka lempeng nggak ikhlas.

"Kampret! Siapa yang ge-er!" protes Akashi. "Sudah cepet turun sini! Kalau aku mengalahkanmu bisa keluar dari sini kan? Aku sudah bosan tau! Hantu-hantu yang nggak guna dan nyeremin itu!"

"Humm? Setelah keluar dari sini memangnya kau mau apa? Ada yang kau incar di luar sana? Atau ada yang menunggumu di luar sana?"

"I-itu …"

"Apa yang menunggu dan sedang kau tunggu? Itu pertanyaan dan syarat yang harus kaupenuhi agar bisa keluar."

"Cuma itu? Humph, banyak yang menungguku diluar. Aku juga menantikan apa yang ada diluar!" Akashi mulai serius, pemirsah! Dia salah makan apa semalam? #dilempargunting. "_Fans_-ku."

Si _Final Boss _2 cengo. Oke, pemirsah, saya tarik kata-kata serius saya tadi #digilesAkashi.

"Ditolak."

"KENAPA?!"

"Kau nggak serius menjawabnya."

"Aku serius! Dan itu kan kenyataan!" protes Akashi. "Ah, bilang saja kalau _Final Boss_-san juga ingin punya banyak _fans _kayak diriku ini? Oh, gampang kok. Kalau mau ambil separuhnya, silakan saja."

"Bunuh-bunuh-bunuh-bunuh-bu-!"

"Bercanda! Bercanda! Jangan diambil hati! Aku jawab serius, oke! Aku jawab serius!" seru Akashi panik karena pisau tajam itu sudah persis di depan matanya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kalau kau sampai bercanda atau tidak serius lagi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" ancam _Final Boss_ 2 mendengus.

"Huft, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya," Akashi menghela nafas. "Kau mau membuatku mengatakannya? Kejam sekali. Tentu saja kalau aku menunggu dan ditunggu oleh adikku."

"Adikmu?"

"Ya, adikku. Dia memang suka membolos dan mengusili orang lain, tapi dibalik itu dia adalah adik yang cerdas dan bisa diandalkan, meski aku tak bisa sering-sering bertemu dengannya karena sibuk sih," Akashi mulai ngoceh. "Ah, maaf. Jadi cerita. Yah, itu jawabanku. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Final Boss_-san?"

"Jawaban yang tidak keren dan payah."

"KENAPA?!" protes Akashi lagi.

"-tapi, aku akui itu alasan yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi hanya menjawab begitu saja tidak cukup. Kau harus membuktikan kenapa kau bersikeras mau keluar? Dan memangnya adikmu sepercaya itu padamu sampai mau menunggumu?"

"Aku percaya. Karena dia 'adikku'. Dia adikku, sampai kapanpun fakta itu tak akan berubah. Seorang Akabane Karma-bukan, Akashi Karma adalah adikku, Akashi Seijuurou, sampai kapan pun. Pernyataan itu tak akan berubah walau misalnya keluarga kami dipecah belah maupun dibantai. Dia adikku, apapun yang terjadi. Aku bangga sekaligus iri padanya," jawab Akashi.

"Kau iri pada adikmu? Bukannya kau adalah pewaris utama keluarga Akashi? Sementara adikmu hanya cadangan bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku iri padanya, iri padanya serta kebebasannya. Sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Akashi, aku selalu diberikan banyak sekali macam bimbingan belajar, bahkan sampai yang tidak terlalu penting sekalipun, sedangkan adikku tentu saja hanya separuh dariku, sehingga dia masih tergolong bebas di keluarga kami. Dia juga sering membolos dan diskors. Aku juga sering mendengarnya dimarahi oleh Ayah, tapi sepertinya ia masih bisa diampuni. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku adalah orang yang sering membolos dan diskors itu, mungkin aku sudah dipenjara selama beberapa hari di kamar, merenungkan perbuatanku. Karena itu aku iri padanya. Dia bisa menikmati masa mudanya, tidak sepertiku," cerita Akashi. "Pada awalnya aku kira aku cuma bisa menyerah dan mengikuti takdir, tapi sosok adikku sewaktu kelas 2 SMP di musim panas itu berkata di kala aku sedang belajar untuk persiapan masuk SMA, 'Nii-san terlalu hampa dan membosankan ya. Memangnya yang dibutuhkan di dunia ini cuma teori dan pelajaran yang membosankan itu? Ini kan masih libur musim panas, ayo lupakan buku-buku itu dan kita liburan bersama!', dia berkata begitu sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku dengan senyumnya yang menurutku masuk dalam kategori senyuman iseng, tapi biar begitu, aku yakin waktu itu dia benar-benar tersenyum tulus padaku dengan caranya sendiri. Kurasa aku … bangga memiliki adik sepertinya," Akashi bergumam kecil di kalimat terakhir.

"Hmm? Jadi intinya kau mulai tertarik dan bangga pada adikmu sewaktu dia menawarimu untuk malas-malasan?"

"Salah! Santai dan malas itu dua hal yang berbeda. Aku selama ini hanya punya satu tujuan, yaitu menjadi nomor satu di berbagai bidang, tapi setelah itu tercapai ternyata sangat membosankan. Aku merasa kosong, hampa. Mungkin pada saat itulah adikku mengulurkan tangan-menolongku. Aku bangga punya adik sepertinya. Saat liburan bersamanya pun, aku merasa tidak apa tidak menjadi manusia sempurna, asalkan aku bebas dan aku ingin dunia tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang bahagia saat itu," cerita Akashi lagi.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir. Apa yang kaurasakan tentang adikmu?"

"Pertanyaan yang buang-buang waktu. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya sebagai adik, walau tak tahu dan tak punya waktu untuk menunjukkan langsung padanya, aku cuma bisa menunjukkannya lewat pertengkaran atau adu mulut yang biasa kami lakukan. IQ-nya lumayan tinggi meski dia cukup nakal. Tapi dari semua itu aku sangat mengagumi kebebasannya. Ia tak terikat dengan peraturan apapun dan hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan? Aku bangga padanya, sebagai adikku," ucap Akashi kalem, namun terlihat ketulusan dari kalimatnya barusan yang membuat _Final Boss _terdiam.

"Harus kuakui, jawabanmu tidak buruk juga. Yah, kalau sudah begini buang-buang waktu pun percuma ya," _Final Boss 2 _menghel nafas. "Pergilah, temui adikmu."

"Eh? Selesai? Begitu aja?" Akashi bengong tujuh keliling.

"Kan nggak ada yang bilang kalau harus duel pakai kekerasan."

"Eh? Tapi katanya ada orang yang nggak pernah kembali dari sini hidup-hidup?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Terkadang aku heran, orang serba sempurna dengan peringkat nomor satu di sekolah masih tidak mengerti persoalan mudah seperti ini?" _Final Boss_ 2 menghela nafas. "Sekarang aku tanya deh. Memangnya ada yang sudah pernah masuk ke rumah hantu ini lebih dari 10 meter dari pintu masuk selain kalian berdua?"

"Akh…" Akashi bungkam. Benar juga sih ya … "Jadi … cuma gitu doang?"

"Yap, gitu doang," jawab _Final Boss _2 enteng. "Jadi pergilah temui adikmu, dan jujurlah soal perasaanmu padanya." Pintu yang tadi Akashi masuki mulai terbuka sendiri secara perlahan disertai dengan kepulan asap yang biasanya bikin greget kalau lagi nonton anime.

"_Un_! Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _Final Boss_-kun!" ucap Akashi. "_Jaa nee. Arigatou_."

"_…__douitashimashite…desu_."

* * *

"Haaahhh! Apa-apaan perlawanan itu tadi! Sama sekali nggak seru!"

"Buh, kukira bakal ada pertarungan panas, sekalinya cuma ditanya-tanya gitu doang? Ngebosenin, buang-buang waktu!"

"Ah-!"

"Eh-!"

"NII-SAN!"

"KARMA!"

"Gi-gimana, Nii-san? Aku nggak nyangka kau berhasil keluar dengan selamat."

"Hmp, kau juga. Anak yang baru puber memang kalau ngamuk bahaya ya," decih Akashi meremehkan.

"Siapa yang 'Anak yang baru puber'?! Aku sudah kelas 3 SMP tau!" protes Karma.

"Hmm? Begitu ya? Kukira kau adalah anak yang baru masuk SMP dan panik ngeliat kenapa dirimu ngompol di pagi harinya karena mimpi mesum semalaman," goda Akashi iseng.

"Hooo? Bukannya orang yang mimpi mesum semalaman itu adalah orang yang di depanku sekarang?" Karma balik menggoda.

"Kau ngajak berantem?"

"Tch, ngajak? Bukannya Nii-san yang mulai?"

"Hmph, biarkan saja, lagipula mana mungkin ada adik yang bisa mengalahkan kakaknya," ucap Akashi meremehkan.

"Hoho … Nii-san nggak tahu sudah berapa kali aku berlatih menjadi seorang pembunuh di kelasku. Oke, kau _lucky _hari ini, Nii-san. Aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku padamu," Karma menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku.

"Ayo aja. Kau juga sudah lama nggak datang ke tempat bela diri," Akashi meladeni.

"Hmph! Latihan dan seni yang nggak berguna! Apapun itu lebih baik kalau melakukan gerak sesukanya, asalkan targetmu habis kan?" Karma mengeluarkan teorinya.

"Bagus juga ocehanmu itu. Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan dengan pertarungan gaya bebas?"

"Emangnya renang?!"

"Terserah deh."

"…"

"…"

"Kau nggak nyerang duluan? Aku persilakan lho."

"Tidak, aku menolak. Nii-san yang serang duluan."

"Kau duluan!"

"Nii-san yang duluan!"

"Karma, duluan!"

"Nii-san duluan!"

"…"

"…"

"Pfft..."

"Ahahahaha!

"Karma, kau nggak buruk juga. Hahaha …"

"Nii-san juga sama aja. Pfft … bhahahaha!"

"Kau berhasil juga ya, Adikku. Nii-san bangga padamu lho."

"Apa-apaan sama cara bicara yang sok keren itu," Karma mengusap air matanya dengan tangan karena kebanyakan ketawa-atau mungkin sekaligus terharu? "Nii-san juga, aku senang punya kakak sepertimu."

"…"

Sekali lagi dua pasang manik itu bertemu dan sepasang insan itu tertawa bersama-sama.

.

"Ahh, akhirnya berhasil keluar juga," Akashi membuka pintu keluar rumah hantu tersebut yang ternyata ukurannya tidak sebesar pintu _Final Boss_ tadi.

"Bener-bener deh, tapi seenggaknya kan kita berhasil mecahin rekor. Bakal dapat hadiah apaan ya?" ujar Karma asal.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa keluar, malah masih mikirin hadiah!"

"Wajar itu kan!"

"_Ha'i, ha'i,_" Akashi menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lelah, tepat saat mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut, terdengar suara menggelegar dan bunyi tembakan-tembakan yang ribut, serta kilat-kilat cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, serta terlihat banyak sekali orang.

_"__SURPRISE~!"_

**~To Be Continued~**

**_Yatta~! Chapter _****ini selesai juga! Maaf ya, sudah beberapa bulan nggak ****_update_****, tapi sepertinya yang Ni-chan janjikan, nggak bakal ****_discon_**** kok, ahhh~ ****_chapter _****kali ini juga ngetiknya bikin pegel-pegel. Ada yang mau urutin gak? (GAKK!) Yosh, daripada ngoceh gajelas disini, Ni-chan langsung sampaikan intinya aja ya~ sampai jumpa di ****_next _****atau lebih tepatnya ****_last chapter_****~! XD**

**Balasan ****_review _****yang nggak ****_login_****:**

**hidup: Sekali lagi, Ni-chan minta maaf karena ****_fic _****ini udah ngaret selama … umm, 4 bulan ya? Tapi Ni-chan sudah janji akan menamatkan ****_fic _****ini tahun ini kok! Tenang aja, nggak bakal ****_discon_**** kok, cuma memang sih, bikin nyesek tee-hee #plak. Tapi sekarang sudah ****_update _****kok! Pisss … hiks, dan manalagi kamu nge-****_review_**** gitu waktu Ni-chan lagi ulang tahun hidup-saaann! Pliss … hikshiks. Sudah dulu ya, silakan tunggu ****_final chapter_****-nya tanggal 22! XD**


	8. Final Surprise!

**-Surprise-**

**Final Chapter**

**-Final Surprise!-**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei &amp; Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara mereka aja.**

**Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou, Akabane Karma ( + Generation of Miracles, 3-E Class, dll)**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, judul mungkin gak sesuai ama ceritanya, EYD yang amburadul, Duo Aka yang mendadak ****_tsundere_****, perkembangan yang sama sekali tidak berkembang (?) ****_No flame, please_****?**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

"_SURPRISE~!_"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"SETAAANNN!" Akashi dan Karma langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Woi! Woi! Ngapain kalian main cabut gitu? Ini kami oi! Oi! Eh, lampunya belum diidupin semua ya?" ujar seseorang lalu dia menyuruh salah satu rekannya menyalakan lampu seluruhnya.

_Cklik!_ Begitu semua lampu dinyalakan, terlihatlah banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Semuanya. Mulai dari anak-anak Kisedai, Seirin, Kaijou, Rakuzan, Touou, pokoknya semuanya. Bahkan terlihat juga seluruh anak-anak kelas 3-E yang masang senyum iseng.

"Se-semuanya?! Kenapa ada di sini?!" tanya Akashi dan Karma berbarengan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya sudah jelas-ssu?" tanya Kise iseng.

"Ah! Ryouta! Ketemu kau! Sini, biar kucabik-cabik badanmu!" Akashi mendadak emosi lalu mencabut gunting dari celananya dengan senyum horor.

"Eitttsss! Stop! Stop! Akashicchi! Ini semua bagian dari rencana Kurokocchi dan Nagisacchi-ssu!" seru Kise panik.

"Tetsuya? Dan … siapa itu 'Nagisacchi'?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Ahhh! Kau tahu Nagisa-kun dimana? Cepat kasih tau! Dimana? Aku pengen emut dia sekarang! Manaaaa!" seru Karma sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Kise.

"Haaa? Barusan kalian sudah ketemu mereka kan, tadi-ssu? Masa nggak ingat?"

"Barusan? Kapan?! Daritadi kan, kami cuma muter-muter di rumah hantu sini? Dan itu semua gara-gara dirimu tau!" teriak Akashi sambil menunjuk Kise dengan guntingnya.

"Itu …" ucap Kise takut-takut sambil menunjuk orang di belakang Akashi.

Begitu Akashi dan Karma berbalik terlihatlah dua orang cowok unyu dengan rambut biru dan senyum iseng berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengacungkan 'V'. Dan begitu mereka berdua menengok ke depan lagi semua orang masing-masing tersenyum iseng dan ikut mengacungkan 'V'.

"Kalian …"

"Hehe, maaf ya, kalian berdua, habisnya nggak _sreg _dan basi rasanya kalau langsung bilang aja, jadi kita kerjain dulu deh, hehehe," Nagisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nagisa-kun …" Karma terpaku. "…tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngerjain kita ini buat apa ya?"

"Eh?" Nagisa _sweatdrop._

_GUBRAKKKK!_ Semua orang di belakang Karma langsung jungkir balik.

"Benar, kalian buang-buang uang untuk properti rumah hantu gini, belum lagi kostumnya. Dan lagi khusus buat Daiki, kau pasti ngeluarin banyak uang buat beli parfum nenek-nenek yang bau minyak plus keringet itu kan? Kasian," Akashi mendengus.

"Woi! Lu ngejek apa kasian sih?! Gue gak pake parfum apa-apa taoo~!" Aomine protes.

"Jadi kalian repot-repot ngerjain kita ini buat apaan sih? Iseng doang? Ih, Nagisa-kun mulai nakal~," goda Karma.

"Ng … _ano …_ Karma-kun … begini ya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Eh? Ummm … kalau nggak salah sih, tanggal 22 Desember. Memangnya kenapa, Nagisa-kun?" Karma balik bertanya heran.

"Ulang tahunmu itu tanggal berapa?"

"25 Desember. Masih 3 hari lagi kan? Kyaaa~ Nagisa-kun inget kapan aku ultah! Manisnyaaa~ sini aku pelukkk!" Karma mendadak OOC tapi Nagisa keburu menahannya karena lagi gak pengen diemut sama serigala yang lagi kelaparan habis dari rumah hantu.

"I-iya sih aku emang inget cuma … umm … gimana ya, bilangnya? Umm … oh iya, kakakmu ulang tahunnya kapan?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Nii-san? Umm … kalau nggak salah sih, udah lewat. 20 Desember lalu ya? Ahahaha … aku juga lupa tuh. Nii-san, ultahku tinggal 3 hari lagi, jangan lupa kasih kado ya~!" ujar Karma seenaknya.

"Emoh! Lu sendiri lupa ultah gue! Ngapain gue yang mesti ngasih kado ke situ?!" protes Akashi.

"Buuu~ _hidoi_."

"Kalian ini pura-pura nggak tau atau emang bego sih-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, padahal dia sendiri masih pakai kostum peramalnya.

"Eh-ehhh! Shin-Shintarou! Ja-jadi kamu … Oom-Oom Peramal yang tadi?!" seru Akashi kaget.

"Reaksimu telat. Coba liat sekelilingmu-nanodayo," dengus Midorima.

Akashi dan Karma melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Semuanya pada tersenyum iseng dengan kostum dan dandanannya masing-masing, tapi semuanya sudah mereka lihat di dalam rumah hantu tadi. Dengan kata lain …

"Ka-kalian nge_-role_ jadi hantu dari tadi di dalam sini nakut-nakutin kita berdua?!"

"Yup! Baru sadar? Akashi-kun emang lamban ya, padahal _readers_ aja dari _chapter _awal-awal udah sadar kok. Kalian itu bego atau apa sih?" sindir Momoi. "Ah, reaksi kalian tiap kaget ngeliat kemunculan kami juga lucu banget lho. Ini sudah difoto dan direkam semua sama Sakurai-kun." Momoi memamerkan sebuah kamera hitam.

"_Sumimasen, _karena aku nggak bakat mungkin kualitasnya agak jelek. _Sumimasen_!" Sakurai teriak-teriak minta maap.

"Ahahaha, nggak usah dipikirkan kok, hasilnya pasti bagus. Yang jelek kayaknya orang yang ada di fotonya tuh," teriak Takao sambil tertawa keras.

"_Koura,_ Takao, itu nggak sopan. Lagian siapa yang ngerencanain buat ngambil foto segala? Oh ya, fotokopikan fotonya! _Kitakore_!" cetus Izuki.

"Foto apa maksud kalian? Sini! Kasih! Kasih! Akan kuhapus datanya!" seru Karma lalu berusaha mengambil kamera yang dipegang Momoi.

"Eitt! Mukkun, tangkap!" seru Momoi lalu dengan cekatan langsung melempar kamera itu ke Murasakibara. "Hihi, sayang sekali, Karma-kun, walaupun kamu hapus foto-foto atau video rekaman itu, sudah ada _back-up _datanya kok!"

"Bohong! Gimana bisa secepat itu?!"

"Fufu, dunia ini sudah berkembang."

"Lupakan itu. Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaan semula. Buat apa kalian repot-repot nyiapin pertunjukan buat nakut-nakutin kita kayak gini? Kuharap kalian menyiapkan alasan yang bagus, soalnya kalau cuma sekedar 'Kami cuma iseng. Tee-hee, soalnya kalian terlalu serem sih, sekali-sekali kalian yang ditakut-takutin dong. Hihi', guntingku sudah menunggu," ucap Akashi dengan nada horornya.

"Hah? Kalian ini bego banget ya? Kutanya lagi deh, ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Kayano.

"22 Desember."

"Karma, ulang tahunmu sama kakakmu itu tanggal berapa?" tanya Kayano lagi.

"Ultahku 25 Desember, ultah Nii-san 20 Desember. Jadi?" Karma balik bertanya heran.

"Uhh … susah nih, ngejelasinnya. Kenapa nggak Nagisa-kun sama Tetsuya-nii aja yang jelasin sih? Lagian ini ide kalian kan," ujar Kayano.

"Oke, Kayano," ucap Nagisa menyanggupi. "Umm … gini ya. Karena kita nggak mau ribet nyiapinnya di dua hari yang sebenarnya berdekatan aja, jadi kita memutuskan untuk mengambil hari di tengah-tengah tanggal tersebut. Tapi kami milih tanggal 22 aja, soalnya 23 terlalu biasa. Nah, kalau tanggal 22 kan spesial banget (bagi Authornya, soalnya itu tanggal ulang tahun gebet-ahh, keceplosan). Kalian nggak dengar tadi kita semua bilang '_Surprise~!_? Itu biasanya diajukan buat orang yang lagi ada apa di hari apanya ya?"

"Orang yang lagi ada 'apa' di hari 'apanya'?" Karma bengong. "Nagisa-kun, kenapa nggak pakai 'ANU' aja? Biar lebih ambigu gitu?" tanya Karma yang langsung ditabok Akashi.

"Heh, Karma, nilai bahasamu berapa sih? Jelas-jelas itu maksudnya orang yang lagi 'ultah' di hari 'ulang tahunnya' taoo!" seru Akashi yang nggak tahan sama adiknya yang mesum nggak ketolongan (Ni-chan: situ nggak sama?| Akashi: diem lo!). "Eh?"

"Fuh, akhirnya sadar juga? Lama!" komentar Kagami.

"Diem lo, Taiga! Bukan salahku kalau aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri!" Akashi membela diri. "Jadi? Apa mau kalian?"

"Setelah semua persiapan dan pertunjukan heboh ini kalian masih nggak sadar?! Kurang aj-!" Aomine ngamuk tapi Kise langsung sigap menahannya.

"A-Aominecchi! Santai! Santai-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Bro, biasa aja keles! Udah tau si merah satu ini nggak peka!" sahut Kagami.

"Ini kejutan, tau, kejutan! _Surprise_! _S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E_! Paham? Atau masih kurang jelas? Hah?!" Kuroko mulai naik darah. Mendadak semuanya langsung mingkem plus merinding. Kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya mereka yang imut-imut ganteng itu bisa mendadak jadi buas kayak gini.

"Tetsu-kun?! Hwaaangg! Kenapa Tetsu-kun-ku yang ganteng cantik bisa jadi kayak gini?! Akashi-kun, Karma-kun, tanggung jawab!" teriak Momoi mewek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kuroko.

"Ah, Tetsuya-nii kalau setressnya kelewat dipendam kadang-kadang bisa kumat," Nagisa _sweatdrop_. "Tapi ini memang kejutan untuk kalian berdua? Gimana?"

"Humph, triknya murahan, terus juga desainnya rumah hantunya tidak menarik. Akting kalian juga tidak meyakinkan dan bahkan tidak bisa membuatku mengeluarkan 50% suaraku," ucap Akashi songong yang langsung dipelototin sama seluruh orang yang tadi jadi hantu.

"Yah, tapi sebagai hiburan sih lumayan yaa," ujar Karma.

"Oi! Karma! Hargai usaha Nagisa-ku-!"

_Dorr!_

Suara tembakan yang berasal dari angkasa, namun tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Karena tiap-tiap tembakannya memancarkan api berwarna-warni yang indah. Tiap orang berbondong-bondong menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, yaitu di lantai teratas istana taman bermain. Dalam sekejap atap itu penuh dengan orang-orang dengan mata yang berkilau menatap angkasa.

"Howaaa!"

"_Sugoi!_"

"Kereenn!"

"Yosh, karena sudah seseru ini ayo kita bersenang-senang sampai pagi ah, dan kita lupa mengucapkan kata-kata yang tadi! Kalau gitu kita teriakkan sama-sama ya! _Se~ no!_" komando Nagisa.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, _AKASHI-KUN! KARMA-KUN!" seru mereka semua bersamaan dengan ledakan kembang api yang berikutnya serta taman bermain yang tadinya masih sedikit redup kini bersinar dengan terang.

"_Minna_ …"

"Yoshhaa~! Karena kita sudah mengucapkan salam pembuka, ayo main-main sampai pagi! _Iku yo!_" seru Nagisa mengomando dan dengan cepat semua orang langsung menyebar ke bagian-bagian taman bermain. Taman yang tadinya sunyi dengan sekejap langsung hidup dan ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang-atau lebih tepatnya dua keluarga besar, yaitu anak-anak kelas 3-E serta Kisedai dan kawan-kawannya.

"Nii-san, ngapain cengo kayak orang bego gitu? Membosankan. Kita juga harus ikut! Ayo!" ujar Karma sambil meraih lalu menarik tangan Akashi disertai senyum isengnya.

"Ah-!" Akashi hanya mengikuti adiknya dan tidak dapat menunjukkan sikap perlawanan. Itu juga karena ia ingin menikmati suasana ini di hari ulang tahunnya-walau sudah lewat, tapi perasaan itu baru terasa sekarang ketimbang di hari ulang tahunnya yang telah lalu. "Karma! Jangan tarik tanganku keras-keras! Sakit tau!" protes Akashi.

"Nii-san lembek ah!_ Shut up and dance with me_!" canda Karma dengan senyumnya.

Akashi yang tadinya merengut kini perlahan-lahan mulai tersenyum kecil, berniat menikmati malam yang panjang ini bersama semuanya, terutama dengan orang yang sedang menarik tangannya ini, yaitu adiknya …

"Umm … tes-tes," Kayano mengatur _microphone _yang ada di panggung. "Aahh, Satsuki-onee-chan! _Mike_-nya sudah berfungsi lho!"

"Benar? Kerja bagus, Kaede-chan!" Momoi mengelus-elus kepala Kayano. "Tetsu-kun! Nagisa-chan! Ayo sini! Euhm, oke, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini kan? Ah, ada yang udah mainan duluan? Yah, biarlah. Dan sekarang sebelum kita memulai malam yang panjang ini, Ketua dari kegiatan ini akan menyampaikan beberapa kata! Silakan, Tetsu-kun, Nagisa-chan."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Momoi-onee-san," ucap Nagisa disertai senyum manisnya.

_Buff_! Muka Momoi memerah.

"Na-Nagisa-chan, kau mirip sekali sama kakakmu. Ingin rasanya memelukmu juga deh," Momoi menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang kayaknya sudah gatal.

"Ahh …" Nagisa mulai membuka mulutnya. "Semuanya sudah di sini kan? Oke, sekarang Tetsuya-nii-san akan menyampaikan beberapa kata untuk semuanya. Tolong didengarkan. Ah, Tetsuya-nii, silakan." Nagisa menyerahkan _mike_-nya ke Kuroko.

"_Minna-san_, terima kasih sudah bersedia berada disini. Sekarang aku akan menyampaikan beberapa kata untuk kita semua, sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa kusampaikan, padahal banyak yang sudah kalian lakukan untukku. Terima kasih, untuk yang sudah membantuku dan Nagisa dalam _Surprise Party _ini. Dan juga … selamat ulang tahun, untuk Akashi bersaudara. Itu saja. Terima kasih," ujar Kuroko lalu menaruh kembali _mike_-nya ke tempat semula, lalu disusul dengan sorak sorai orang-orang saat Kuroko membungkuk sebelum turun.

"Kyaa~! Tetsu-kun keren! Tetsu-kun _kawaii_! Itu tadi hebat, Tetsu-kun!" seru Momoi kegirangan saat Kuroko turun dari panggung.

"Tetsuya-nii-san, kerja bagus!" Nagisa mengacungkan jempol sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tetsu-nii-san bisa bilang kata-kata malu-maluin kayak gitu juga ya. _Sugoi, sasuga _Nagisa-kun _no onii-chan_," ujar Kayano sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Dan lagi, ini yang kita tunggu-tunggu-ssu!" Kise lompat dan mengambil alih panggung. "Sambutan dari Akashicchi sebagai orang yang paling spesial malam ini! Karmacchi juga ikut-ssu!" seru Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil dua orang yang dimaksud.

"Geh-! Ryouta!"

"Puh, Nii-san malu-malu tuh," ledek Karma.

"Aku nggak malu! Emang kau pikir aku siapa? Huh!" Akashi langsung maju ke panggung dan berdiri tepat di depan _mike_. Karma senyum-senyum di belakang kirinya.

"Uhm, semua yang berada di sini, baik di langit, di darat, di laut, di pohon, di bawah tanah, di lumpur, di got, di-," seru Akashi gugup sampai nyebutin rentetan tempat sampai yang nggak penting sekaligus.

"Nii-san, kebanyakan tuh. Satu aja," potong Karma s_weatdrop_.

"E-eh?! Uhm, maaf sekali lagi. Jadi apa yang mau kusampaikan … sebenarnya aku belum ada menyiapkan apa-apa. Yah, soalnya ini kan dadakan, dan lagi aku yakin ini nggak ada juga di rencana kalian dari awal kan," Akashi langsung menyipitkan mata dan melirik tajam ke arah Kise.

"A-Akashicchi, ini kan momen berharga. Salah-ssu?" ucap Kise takut-takut sambil bersembunyi di belakang Aomine.

"Fuh, biarlah. Tapi tunggu hukumanmu nanti."

"Hiiyy! Aominecchi, tolong aku-ssu!"

"OGAH!"

"Lanjut, Nii-san!" sahut Karma.

"Uhm, ja-jadi, aku nggak tau aku harus ngomong apa baiknya ya, soalnya aku nggak pernah dimintai sambutan untuk perayaan ulang tahunku sendiri, jadi-,"

"Alah, Nii-san bertele-tele banget. Sudah, sono bilang aja. Aku cinta kalian semua!-gitu aja repot," potong Karma lagi seenaknya yang langsung dipelototin Akashi.

"Ng … pokoknya ya-untuk semua yang sudah kalian lakukan untukku, meski tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku menikmatinya. _A-arigatou_," ucap Akashi pelan. Walau pelan dan hampir menyerupai gumaman, tapi masih terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sana (iyalah, pakai _mike_).

"Alah, apa-apaan itu?"

"Mana dirimu yang biasanya bilang 'Aku absolut itu' bwahahahaha!"

"Aka-chin nggak kayak yang biasanya ya? Salah makan apa semalam?"

Banyak lagi respon-respon dari pendengar, walaupun positif atau negatif, tapi itu tidak memengaruhi kebersamaan mereka.

"Buh, Akashicchi, sambutan yang keren-ssu!" Kise kembali ke panggung lalu menguasai _mike_-nya. "_Saa~ minna_! Ayo kita _have fun_ sampai pagi-ssu! _PARTY START_!"

"OOOOOUUU!" balas semua orang lalu semuanya langsung berpencar.

"Hmh," Akashi berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

"Nii-san," Karma mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Kita juga harus ikut."

"_Sou da ne_," Akashi menerima tangan Karma lalu diikuti dengan Kuroko, Nagisa, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, dan Kayano serta rombongan yang lain, tak lupa senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing.

_*Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou-Akabane Karma*_

**-OWARI-**

**Yeeeyyy! ****_Oshimai_****! Uhuhuhu, nggak nyangka udah tamat-tamat aja ****_fic _****KnB x AnKyou ini. Gimana ****_ending_****-nya nih? Nanggung? Kurang puas? Atau sudah oke? ****_Arigatou_**** dukungannya untuk ****_fic_**** ini ya! Akhirnya bisa juga selesai tepat waktu. Karena ****_fic _****ini sudah berakhir, Ni-chan berencana membuat ****_fic _****KnB x AnKyou baru, tapi dengan karakter Kuroko-Nagisa! Judul belum bisa dikasih tau ya, soalnya kan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu :3 Dan karena sudah ****_chapter _****terakhir nih, tolong berikan kesannya dong! ****_Review please_****! X3**


End file.
